Evolution
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: Naruto is in search for his own evolution, Sasuke is in search for Naruto, and Gaara wants to get out of prison. : YAOI, SasuNaru, past GaaNaru, hints of Naru!others, Anarchist!Naruto :
1. Bitch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. This applies to all chapters.

**Warnings:** First off, I would like to warn you for the _yaoi_. There will be _sex_. There will be _criminality_ and _violence_. There will be _character deaths_ and some _OOC-moments_ here and there. _Vulgar language_ is a big part of this story, even if I don't believe in expressing your thoughts through rudeness and curses.

For the sake of the story, I'll also be referring Konohamaru as Kurenai's and Asuma's adopted son, since I _don't want_ any OCs.

**Summary:** SasuNaruSasu (hints of other guys with Naruto), anarchist!Naruto (Bitch!Naruto) and therapist!Sasuke. Naruto needs chaos. He wants chaos. He_ creates_ chaos. Can Sasuke help Naruto to regain control of his life, even though the blonde isn't his patient? Or more importantly – can Naruto handle control? Perhaps there was a reason as to why he couldn't keep control in his life to begin with.

**Dedicated****:** to **MrsHellman**, the plot queen. She's amazing like that, and always helpful. Plus, she's really good-looking.

**Please read****:** This story is in no way meant to offend anyone. This story does not represent my own beliefs, opinions or thoughts. This is meant to be entertaining, just like my other stories.

**A/N:** I hope that you'll enjoy this story and take your time to review.

**Evolution**

_Prologue__: Bitch_

Letting out a deep moan, the young man under the covers shifted. The covers were slowly falling down from the lithe body on the sofa, leaving the tanned body cold. There was another moan, this one a little raspy as the young, blonde man came alive from a short night's slumber.

Long legs were spread, one of the lean legs thrown over the back of the sofa. Slowly, almost lazily, the male stretched limb by limb. He let out a little yawn when he arched his back off the sofa, making the last of the covers fall down on the floor.

Clear blue eyes flickered open, immediately closing upon seeing only light. Groaning, the blonde sat up, his neck cracking slightly as he threw his head back.

The lovely scent of coffee reached his nostrils, and he gradually opened his eyes again. The light hit him yet again, but this time it wasn't as blaring. He gave a sigh, his mind soon catching up with his body.

His head felt a lot bigger than it really was, and his lower back was sore. Putting two and two together, he easily understood that the person who had caused him pain in his butt was in his kitchen, making coffee. Though, he was still too out of it to remember_ who_ it could possibly be.

Muttering ugly words to himself, his voice raspy, he stood up. He took a clumsy step, almost hitting his knee on the coffee table. He took a few awkward steps before he fell into a steady pace and made his way into the big room that was his kitchen.

The scent of coffee was even stronger in there, and he found one of his friends by the table, holding a mug in his pale hands. Not in the mood to face his friend, he ignored the raven-haired man and instead walked to the cupboard to take out a mug to himself.

"You know, Naruto." The dark tone almost made him shiver. "If you weren't so good in bed when drunk, I would really advice you to stop drinking so damn much."

"Like you're one to talk," Naruto snarled in defence. "You're just as bad as me, Sai."

The pale man sitting in his kitchen only shrugged, not denying or admitting anything. The blonde sat down in front of his friend, the conversation running out in the sand. Neither spoke until Sai had finally consumed all the coffee and left the room.

"You know what time it is, right?" Sai asked as he exited the kitchen to make himself ready for the day. Naruto didn't answer, but he glanced at the clock. He took a sip from his hot coffee, ignoring the fact that he would be _at least_ three hours late for work.

Sighing to himself, Naruto raised the coffee cup high in the air. Slowly he tipped the cup and watched the black liquid rain over his floor. Hot drops of the drink spattered on his leg, feeling like needles on his smooth skin.

When Sai walked back into the kitchen to bid his friend goodbye, he spotted the pool of coffee on the otherwise clean floor. Naruto was smiling, looking as delude as he probably was. Sai simply shook his head, knowing too well that Naruto wouldn't clean it up sometime today.

"You're one sick fuck, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up, the smile disappearing. "Fuck you and your dead brother, Sai."

The grimace on Sai's face as he left didn't go unnoticed to the blonde, but Naruto couldn't really care less.

UAUAUA

Parking his motorcycle outside a coffee shop, Naruto corrected his disturbingly tight, black jeans before taking off his orange jacket and hanging it over his shoulder. He ran a hand through his naturally blonde hair, walking over the street to open the glass door and enter Umino Iruka's diner.

It wasn't his dream job – not anywhere near it – but his former boss, had fired him from her nightclub just two weeks ago. Sometimes he wished that he could go back there, because that was the place where his _friends _worked.

And had he still worked at the nightclub, he wouldn't have to wake up so early every day. He wished that he had the late evening shift instead, but no, Iruka had given him his hours between twelve and four.

When he walked up behind the counter, he was met with nothing but deadly glares from the two people working there. TenTen even huffed at him before leaving with two plates to the men in the corner.

Naruto glared after her, walking through the kitchen to the little office where he would find Iruka. As usual, the brown-haired man was sitting by the dim office, reading something on the computer. The diner owner seemed to hear him, turning in his chair to see who was standing there.

"It's a quarter past two, Naruto."

Iruka sounded calm, relaxed, but his face told other things. His dark eyes were narrowed, making the faint wrinkles stand out even more. His brown hair was put in a strict ponytail, as always. Naruto fought the smile off of his lips, wondering if the man had had a hard time while he was gone during the lunch rush.

"Would you please enlighten me where you've been?"

Iruka's voice had yet to go from this collected tone to hysterical yelling. But Naruto knew that the yelling would come, as it always did. Iruka was so predictable, from the way he always took his afternoon tea three o'clock; to the way he always tried to handle the situation as calmly as possible, but always ended up with a sore throat.

That was why Naruto hated Iruka.

Not because of the yelling, for Naruto liked it when people was loud and when things were thrown, but because the brunet was so _predictable_.

"Answer me, damn it!" Iruka stood up, immediately becoming two inches taller than the blonde was. "Don't you dare smirk at me, boy! TenTen had to work two more hours just because you felt like sleeping in! Don't you even feel a little bit remorseful?!"

Naruto didn't answer, knowing that the man didn't want him to. If Iruka got to scold him a little, they would be fine again. Even though Iruka always wanted him to apologise, Naruto never did. It was just the way it was: Iruka yelled at him, demanding him to apologise, and Naruto would simply refuse.

"Go and help the girls out there! Get out of my eyesight before I do something I might regret later!" Iruka shoved him out of the office, and Naruto had to restrain himself from storming back in and land a punch on Iruka's face.

Muttering obscenities to himself, he walked through the clean and calm kitchen and out to the restaurant itself. TenTen was taking orders from the old couple by one of the round tables, nodding and smiling as she scribbled it down.

Naruto didn't bother to put on one of the aprons, like everyone in the restaurant were obliged to wear while working. He grabbed one of the notepads and a pen, ready to start working as soon as a new customer arrived.

He leaned against the counter, his nose scrunching up at the thought of working. His eyes moved over the local, silently thinking that it was too bright. The tables were a shiny black; a nice contrast against the peachy-white walls and winter blue curtains.

The pling emitting from the bell above the entrance door made him snap out of his thoughts, putting on a happy face when two men walked up to him. When they ordered their disgusting American pancakes to go, Naruto only nodded once and scribbled it down.

UAUAUA

Somewhere far away, a tall man was climbing out of his car. He tried not to breathe in the obvious smell of gas and oil, which told him that he was in a parking house. He locked the sleek car, unconsciously checking so that it was locked by pulling in the handle once, before walking towards the metal doors in front of him.

He could hear shoes clapper against the cement floor, but he didn't bother to wait for whoever was heading towards the same elevator as he was. The metal doors slid apart, and he entered it with the grace of a ballet dancer.

He pushed the button with his pale finger, and the elevator almost immediately came to life, bringing him in a steady pace towards floor seventeen. While the metal box moved, he took his time to fix his already spotless appearance.

He corrected the raven-coloured spikes that were his hair; he checked if he had any marks on his colourless skin or if he had something dirty on his newly bought suit. But there was nothing that had to be fixed, for he looked just as perfect as he had when he left his house.

With a soft pling, the elevator came to a halt, and Uchiha Sasuke sucked in some air before he exited through the thick doors.

The environment outside the elevator was very different from the calm down in the parking house. The walls were painted in soft green, the floor was white and there were a lot of people running around in the corridor.

Females in green nurse outfits; doctors with long, white robes and patients in apricot-coloured hospital gowns. Sasuke himself looked a little out of place in expensive suit and handsome appearance. He looked a lot calmer than any other person here, even calmer than the few comatose patients that were pulled on beds through the corridor to be positioned somewhere else.

He moved through the stressed crowd, until he turned left where the commotion wasn't as heavy. He followed the corridor until he reached a waiting room. The waiting room was painted in strong colours, and the toys on the floor were equally colourful.

There was only one boy playing on the floor, even though he looked to be about ten years old, and should be more interested in the TV-games that were positioned in the corner. A blonde woman in his own age was sitting there, watching the boy with hawk eyes.

"Good afternoon," he said lowly to the female, who looked up in slight surprise. Her cheeks to a faint pink colour, and she stuttered out a tame "hello." He took a seat next to her, watching as the boy – Sarutobi Konohamaru – built a castle with Lego.

"How has the week been, Yamanka-san?" He asked the somewhat beautiful woman. She was self-consciously playing with her ponytail, but she also seemed obliged to tell him.

"He has been very quiet this week, but you know how it is... One week he is all fine and happy, and then he just seems to remember what...happened."

Sasuke nodded, not bothering to offer a polite smile. "Konohamaru-kun," he spoke up. The brown-haired boy looked over his shoulder. "Are you finished?"

Konohamaru stood up, nodding to his therapist.

"Good. Then we'll go in to my office." Sasuke turned to Yamanka Ino once more. "We'll be done in an hour or so."

She gave a weak nod and watched her Godson disappear with the therapist.

Sasuke opened the door to his office, letting the boy to enter first. Konohamaru immediately found his place in one of the black leather sofas, putting one of his little feet on the mahogany coffee table. Sasuke sat down in the black leather sofa on the other side, so that they were facing each other.

Konohamaru didn't open his mouth once until Sasuke had picked up his notepad and his favourite pen. But as soon as Sasuke had put the tip of the pen against the white paper, Konohamaru spoke.

"I miss them, Sasuke-sensei."

Sasuke didn't bother to write it down, for it had been too obvious. He nodded once, not showing any kind of expression on his face. Konohamaru continued,

"I wonder if it was my fault that mom didn't want to live anymore. Do you think so, Sasuke-sensei?"

Sasuke put the notepad on the low table between them. He cleared his throat before speaking, "no." He straightened himself, as if trying to assure Konohamaru that he was right. "I think that your mother missed your father so much that it seemed to be the only way out. What do you think, Konohamaru-kun? Do you think that it was your fault that your mother killed herself?"

Konohamaru didn't answer immediately, but Sasuke could see how much he was thinking. "No. She loved me very much – she told me that everyday. But why would she...why would she do such a thing, Sasuke-sensei?"

Sasuke sighed discreetly through his nose. "When your father died, Konohamaru-kun, your mother became very, very sad. Can you understand that? She missed him so much, don't you think? She missed him just as much as you missed him."

The boy looked straight at Sasuke, and tilted his head in curiosity. "If the one you loved died, Sasuke-sensei, would you kill yourself too?"

Sasuke forced a small smile onto his lips, forcing himself to think that it was only a child's curiosity, and not mockery. He slowly nodded. "If I loved someone as much as Kurenai-san loved Asuma-san, I would probably kill myself too."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Famous

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews – they made me really happy. I hope this chapter is okay.

**Evolution**

_Famous_

A slightly affected blonde man was making his way out of a club, two other people with him as they made their way towards where they had parked their car. Naruto giggled when the masculine brunet on his right stumbled over an unconscious girl on the ground. The brunet glared at him, his dark eyes blurry from the alcohol he had consumed.

"Shut up, Uzumaki," Sabaku no Kankuro slurred. Naruto ignored him, fumbling with the keys that he had dug up from his leather pants. "If you weren't family, I'd so mush your...skull, yeah, skull."

Naruto chuckled, finally finding the hole where he was supposed to put the key. The blonde woman to his left sighed, trying to grasp the keys from the younger man, but Naruto held them in an iron grip.

"Naruto, you're in no state to drive. Give the keys to me." She held out her hand, waiting for Naruto to put the keys there. But instead the younger man slapped her hand away, growling.

"It's my car. So shut up and get in, you _filthy_ whore."

The tall woman got in the backseat and shut the door violently. Naruto climbed in behind the wheel, not waiting to start the car even though Kankuro had yet to sit properly and close the door.

"I barely drank anything," Naruto said to defend himself from the nasty glare Temari was giving him. He could feel her bright eyes burning into his neck.

"I know that you didn't drink anything," Temari snarled. "But you're probably high from that stupid amphetamine dose. That medicine is for your ADHD, not for you to fool around with when you want to have a good time!"

The only sound following Temari's little outburst was the music emitting from the radio, and the humming from Naruto's car. No one spoke until Naruto decided that the music was bad and changed channel.

"I can do whatever I want with that medicine," Naruto muttered childishly. "If I want to skip tomorrow so I can take a double dose tonight, I'll fucking do so." He blinked a couple of times, keeping his eyes on the road for a moment, before he noticed that Kankuro was falling asleep. "Oi, oi! Kankuro, man! Wake up!"

Temari sighed, slumping down in her seat. If Naruto wanted to double his dose, she couldn't stop him, even if she knew how bad it would be for his body and mind. The worst part was that he would have to be without his medicine tomorrow, because he had taken it one day before.

Speeding off, Naruto smacked his tongue, clearing his throat. Kankuro proceeded in changing radio channels, trying to find something good enough. Temari watched the men in silence, sometimes giving the seat before her a kick so that Kankuro wouldn't fall asleep and instead continue to watch over Naruto.

"Stupid boys," she muttered to herself. Too strong dose of amphetamine always had the same effect on Naruto, and she could only hope that there was a God.

UAUAUA

"–_on road twenty-six, exit towards Sunagakure. I repeat: there has been a car accident on road twenty-six, exit towards Sunagakure. The road is now filled with cars, and if you are there, please try to clear the way for the ambulance–"_

"Damn!" Sasuke shut off the radio by giving it a little hit. He picked up his phone, dialling one of the many numbers that were imprinted in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he slowed down and waited for someone to answer.

"_Yo?"_

"Kakashi, this is Sasuke." Sasuke cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, I will probably be delayed by an hour or two tomorrow. There has been a traffic accident on road twenty-six, so I won't be able to make it to Sunagakure by the time I planned."

"_Hmm... I see. That's not good – your patient over here has been a hand-full since your visit."_Kakashi's light voice didn't sound as bothered as one probably should when talking about things like that.

"Of course he has. I'm the first therapist he has ever had; the first meeting is always something special... Oh, and Kakashi, have you found 'those persons' yet?"

"_Nope." _

Sasuke scowled at the happy voice, but didn't say anything about it. "Well then, tell Gaara-san that I'm running late. Goodbye, Kakashi."

He hung up before Kakashi could say something else, and growled in frustration. He hated to be late, but he knew that there was no point on getting angry. Taking a calming breath he drove towards road twenty-six that would lead him to Sunagakure; and Sunagakure no Sato's prison – The Suna Estate.

It was a big area in the middle of the desert, the prison surrounded by thick walls and guards walking everywhere to watch over Fire Country's worst criminals. Sasuke often visited the prison, in order to meet his patients.

He had visited the Suna Estate only two weeks ago, in order to meet his newest patient – Sabaku no Gaara. There were no records of Gaara's family or his past. They only knew that he had three people that visited him once in awhile, but the guards had yet to indentify them.

It wasn't hard to get inside of the Suna Estate – it was hard to get out. The prisoners barely had any visitors; therefore they let anyone in after a check-up on the person's body, so that no one could be harmed.

The only one that seemed to exist in Gaara's life was Sabaku no Temari – his older sister. She was the only one identified, but she didn't seem to be traceable, since they only had an old photo of her and her name. Sasuke needed her to know about Gaara's past, so that he could help his patient to full recovery before he was released.

Yes, _released_.

Sabaku no Gaara had been in prison for six years now, being locked in when he was nineteen. He had four years left, and if he wanted to be released by then, he had to see a therapist. So the Suna Estate called in one of Japan's most successful therapists, who usually helped children and teenagers.

Uchiha Sasuke. Him.

Smirking to himself, he unconsciously sped up a little. He always felt good when thinking about such things as himself – it made him feel powerful.

UAUAUA

"Ah! Ahh..." Temari hissed as the tall and muscular ambulance paramedic the wound on her forehead. She was usually not a whiny person, but she wanted to make Naruto feel bad.

The blonde man wasn't even listening, but Kankuro winced every time his sister made a sound of agony. A few red-clad firemen were putting out the fire their car had caused when it crashed into the car before them.

The people who had been inside of the car were talking to the policemen, completely free from physical damage. They seemed pretty shocked and upset, though, but Temari couldn't care less about them. Right now, she just wanted to go home and get some sleep before she beat the crap out of Naruto.

She looked over at her brother and Naruto. They were both sitting on the asphalt, Kankuro wrapped in blankets and staring into space. He had a few cuts on his chin and a nasty bruise around his nose from hitting the dashboard.

Naruto was worst of them, but Temari didn't feel any remorse for that. It was his fault to begin with. Had he just let her drive, nothing would have happened on their way home. But she had known better than to argue with an amphetamine-high Naruto.

The blonde was talking to the man that was taking care of him, chatting happily and waving with his shaky hands in clumsy movements. He looked quiet good, though, Temari had to confess. The scrape on his jaw line gave him a rough appearance, and the cocky grin he was wearing always made him seem so mature.

The way his cheeks were flushed and his forehead was sticky with sweat was a minus, though. She shook her head, immediately regretting it.

"Is he high?"

Temari turned to the voice, to the paramedic that was staying with her. She sighed. "Amphetamine. He has ADHD. I didn't know that he had taken too many pills. It happens, sometimes, that he takes too...yeah..." her voice died off as the man left her alone to talk to Naruto.

She followed, knowing that it would only become a mess if the man tried to speak with Naruto.

Naruto was pushed up against the man that was taking care of him, his hands caressing over the man's arms. The blonde was wearing a seductive smirk, and Temari rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you want to give me a ride home and we can...have some fun, ne?" Naruto winked.

The man blushed, before stuttering out, "o-okay."

Temari groaned.

UAUAUA

Sasuke turned down the volume on his radio, slowing down as he was stopped by a policeman. He pushed a button, making the window go down so that he could speak to the muscular man.

"You'll have to wait here, sir. Ten or fifteen minutes, then the road will be clear again. Please remain in your vehicle." The man's gruff voice told Sasuke how tired he was.

"So, what happened here?" He asked carefully, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. He succeeded pretty well, as the policeman explained.

"The driver was high, and he sped into the car in front of them. But he should be fine now – no one was severally harmed. I think they're about to ship him home to Konoha again..." The man trailed off, still leaning against Sasuke's car as he watched the scene before them.

The firemen were packing together their things, a few of them helping to remove the cars from the road for the moment. Two ambulances were parked by three police cars, and Sasuke could see two blondes and a brunet on the asphalt, talking to the paramedics and the policemen that were standing before them.

He narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was anyone he recognised. When the three persons stood up, Sasuke sat straighter to see what was happening. The shortest blonde – the man – pressed himself against one of the men, but he was soon pulled away by two of the cops roughly.

Sasuke sighed as the blonde started to struggle, trying to break free. He looked back at the blonde woman and the brown-haired man again, noticing how sober both of them looked. "Sir," he spoke up.

The policeman looked down on him, showing that Sasuke had his attention.

"Do you think that I could get a closer look at that woman? It would help my work a lot, sir. I'm a therapist – I'm on my way to the Suna Estate." Sasuke fished up his id, showing that he was the Uchiha Sasuke, who almost everyone recognised from TV shows and magazines.

"...Sure. But only if you sign this for me – my wife is practically in love with you." The man held out a notepad, and Sasuke grabbed a pen from the bag on the passenger seat. He wrote to the man's wife, his hand moving skilfully over the paper, with the pen in a firm grip. "Thank you, Uchiha-san."

"No problems." Sasuke climbed out of his car, walking hurriedly up to the scene before him. He saw how one of the police cars drove towards Konoha, probably with the high man in the backseat.

He knew who that woman was. He was sure that it was the one they had been looking for.

Her blonde hair was shaggy, just like it had been on the old picture he had of her, but it was put in four pigtails on her head instead. Her body looked pretty much the same: tall, big breasts, wide hips and long legs. Her eyes seemed to be narrower, but that could be because of drowsiness.

"Sabaku no Temari?" He spoke up.

She looked over at him. "Who're you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He held out his hand, and she shook it without hesitation.

"You're Gaara's... therapist." She spat out the last word, as if it had burned her tongue. He nodded once, not slightly offended. He only wondered how she knew about him being Gaara's therapist. She hadn't visited the prisoner for months, from what he had heard. "What do you want?"

Sasuke put on his most charming smile. "I would like to speak with you for a moment."

The blush covering her cheeks told him that he had succeeded.

UAUAUA

"Your address? I'd like to know where to drop you off."

Naruto only smirked, finally shutting up for the first time during his ride in the police car. The policeman gave him a dark glare, and Naruto's smirk disappeared. "Why would you like to know that?!" He gave a hysterical shriek when the other policeman turned, he too glaring. "Leave me alone, you disgusting creeps!"

"I hate to deal with druggies, just give me your address – at least your name!"

"Fine! I'm Baikan Sai! Just drive me to East Konoha. Geez, if you're so desperate for a fuck." Naruto rolled his eyes. The policemen sighed, driving off to East Konoha.

UAUAUA

When they stopped in the police car outside one of the apartment buildings in East Konoha, the policemen didn't have the patience to deal with Naruto anymore. They more or less shoved him out of the car, the driver mumbling about never trying to arrest a druggie again.

Naruto cleared his throat as he entered the lobby. The lobby was bright, and Naruto had to narrow his eyes if he didn't want them to tear up. The ceiling was high, and the tall walls were in a light aqua colour that seemed to be highlighted by the high, white receptions desk.

He walked up to the man in grey suit, leaning against the high desk. "Hello," he muttered. "I need the key again."

The receptionist rolled his eyes, handing out the card that would unlock Baikan Sai's penthouse door. "Give me five seconds to call Baikan-san first, okay? Do you remember how angry he got when you just showed up the last time?"

Naruto didn't answer, but waited for the receptionist to give Sai a call.

UAUAUA

The police station wasn't as calm as Sasuke had hoped, but it was better than sitting in his car. They could both hear the commotion outside, the policemen talking and laughing and the phone calls and the walking back and forth.

They had been allowed to use one of the offices, and Sasuke was now sitting behind a messy desk, and Temari and Kankuro on the other side of it. The brown-haired man had introduced himself reluctantly when he understood that Sasuke wasn't going to give up.

So the Sabaku siblings had followed him here, to the police station, only because he had smiled oh-so-charmingly to Temari. Kankuro wouldn't forgive her for that in a long time, no he wouldn't.

"So," Sasuke spoke up after a few minutes of silence. He leaned forward, showing them that he was interested in what they had to say. "As you know, I'm Gaara-san's psychiatrist. I'm sure that you know that he's going to be released in a couple of years."

He could see relief flash before Temari's bright eyes, and Kankuro looked away to hide the small happiness he felt upon hearing that.

"But to be released, he needs my signature."

Kankuro's head snapped back at him, and Temari's eyes narrowed. Sasuke waited, watching their facial expressions. He hadn't decided what he thought of them yet – but now he knew at least one part of their personalities. They were defensive, and not naïve in the least. He could practically feel how they were cursing him in their minds.

"I'm sure that I'll sign the papers in four years from now if Gaara-san makes progress. But in order to make progress..." He leaned back. "...he needs to accept his past. But Gaara-san doesn't like to talk about his past, I've noticed."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, leaning forward to play with one of the pencils on the dark desk. The silent 'no shit, Sherlock' hang in the air, and Sasuke cleared his throat to show his annoyance.

"Usually, I visit my patient's closest friends and family in order to find out more. It often helps for us therapists to know what we're dealing with, you know." Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. "I need to know about his childhood, Temari-san."

The blonde woman sighed, slumping her shoulders so that her large breasts bumped a little. "What do you want to know, Sasuke-sensei? Our mother died when she gave Gaara birth, our dad was a drunk and abandoned us as soon I hit eighteen and could take care of my brothers. Considerate of him, don't you think?"

The bitterness was laced with sarcasm, and Sasuke gave a soft sigh. "It sounds like you don't think it was his childhood that brought him into prison."

Kankuro dropped the pen on the floor, bending over to bring it up from the carpeted floor. Temari glanced at her brother as she continued. "I took care of them pretty well. We weren't the richest family around here, but we managed. Dad didn't abuse us, or anything – he was busy visiting his favourite bar."

Sasuke listened, not making a sound.

"Listen, Sasuke-sensei, I know that a lot of the criminals at Suna Estate are psycho killers because they were raped or abused by their family... but Gaara's different. Our family was kind of normal, even though we didn't have our parents around. We went to school, had food to eat and got the clothes we needed."

Sasuke nodded. He glanced over at Kankuro, who had yet to put away the pen. "What do you think, Kankuro-san? Do you think that it was something else than Gaara-san's childhood that made him kill those people?"

The brown-haired man looked up, chuckling. "To be honest, sensei, Temari and I only really knew our brother until he moved out. When he was eighteen, he married this guy and moved out. We only met him and the guy at Sundays for our weekly gathering."

Sasuke didn't speak. He was busy going over what he had been told. If none of the siblings believed it was the childhood, it probably wasn't. After all, both Kankuro and Temari seemed 'normal' and mentally stable.

"So, who is 'this guy'?"

Kankuro scowled, looking over at Temari. The blonde shook her head, the pigtails moving with her. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-sensei. We can't tell you that. I'm sure you can find out yourself."

Sasuke grit his teeth together, not uttering a word, because he knew he would say something stupid. He waved with his hand, signalling that they were free to leave him. Kankuro flew up and walked out with the pen in his hand, hurrying to the exit. Temari stood up, nodding in goodbye before she walked away.

When the door closed, he bit his lower lip harshly. "Fuck it!" He stood up, angry with himself. At least he knew a little more now, which was probably better than nothing.

UAUAUA

Temari sighed, shivering from the cold. They were at the bus stop, and she stared up into the black sky. The pale hairs on her arms were standing straight, and she wondered why she hadn't brought a jacket.

"Oi, Temari."

She looked to her right, at Kankuro. The brunet held out his ugly, purple jacket towards her. She smiled, accepting it. It was warm and comfortable against her skin, and she yet again leaned against the street lamp pole.

"Sis," Kankuro spoke up again. She merely glanced towards him, and noticed how tense he was looking. "Do you think it was so smart to lie to this Uchiha doctor? I mean, we know our brother just as well as..." Kankuro chuckled. "...'the guy', as I so nicely dubbed him."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Kankuro. I don't think Gaara would have been very happy if we told Uchiha everything about him."

"But–"

"Just shut up, Kankuro."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Reviews make me a much nicer person, you know. Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think I could do better and what I should think of in the next chapter!


	3. Bossy

**A/N:** Chapter has not been proof-read. I'm too lazy. Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em cumming.

**Evolution**

_Bossy_

The walls were dark blue, and with the blinds pulled down, the bedroom was very gloomy. The bed sheets were in a mess; trapping the lean man that was sleeping heavily there. A long leg was thrown over the edge, and the pillows were scattered here and there over the large bed.

There was a man leaning against the doorframe, a scowl on his handsome features. In his hand was a thick book, filled with loose papers – yellow, old articles from different news papers. He sighed through his nose, bringing a happy smile to his face as he walked to wake the blonde up.

He dropped the book on the desk in there before he reached Naruto's limp body. With the smile still on his lips, Sai reached down and shook his friend's shoulders roughly.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he glared at the only person present. Ice blue eyes narrowed, but it didn't face Sai – he was used to worse than a simple glare.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Naruto crawled out of the bed, walking past Sai in silence. There were no hurt feelings, for Sai knew how much Naruto hated mornings. The blonde was more of a... night person. There was not really a good way of describing it, but Naruto liked it best during the dark and lively nights.

Sai walked over to the window, pulling up the blinds. There was no sunshine outside, because it was still too early. The view over other apartment buildings was nothing that inspired him greatly, but the rent was very good considering how nice the apartments were. And if Sai needed inspiration, he mostly called his favourite model.

The sounds of water running told Sai that Naruto had entered the shower. The smile had disappeared from his face, but he knew that as soon as Naruto came out to give him an insult along with a demand of food, the smile would be back.

UAUAUA

When Sasuke was ready to leave the hotel, it was eight in the morning. The sun had already risen, and he could tell that it would be, as all days in Suna, warm. But it didn't matter, because he was already prepared. He was practically covered in transparent sun lotion and the clothes he was wearing were bright and easy for the air to breathe through.

He liked to dress in discreet colours, but if he wore colours like grey, black and brown here he would stand out much more than if he wore the white dress shirt and the bright pants.

He locked the door and walked down the empty corridor, knowing that he was probably the only one there that was up and about. As he walked down the stairs to reach the lobby, he didn't meet anyone. It suited him well, for he did not want to be recognised by any of his female fans so early in the morning.

When he got down to the lobby, his car had already been driven to the entrance doors for him. He accepted the keys, the youth bowing before leaving Sasuke to drive away.

Sasuke was an excellent driver. He had had his driver's licence for eight years now, and had never gotten a speeding ticket or anything alike. His older brother had been the one teaching him how to drive, and it was his brother who had taught him all he needed to know to pass the theoretical test.

As Sasuke drove out from Sunagakure's centre, his train of thoughts drove towards his brother. It was not long ago they had met, seeing as Itachi always was somewhere close by. Ever since they were little kids, Itachi had made it clear that he would be available whenever Sasuke needed it.

Sasuke snorted. His mind was making Itachi sound like the best big brother there was. But truthfully, the thirty-year-old Itachi was a pain in the ass. He liked to tease and was always a step ahead. He knew a little or more about everything.

But he guessed that it didn't matter if Itachi knew everything or if he liked to tease Sasuke. The most important parts were that Itachi looked after him, even though Sasuke was twenty-six years old had was more than capable than taking care of himself.

He could always trust his mute, boring, stuck-up, know-it-all brother.

He was now driving fast over the highway, sand on both of his sides and only a few cars swishing past him towards Sunagakure. The silence in his car was making him feel alone, so he turned on the radio, letting pop music fill his vehicle.

UAUAUA

Hatake Kakashi's office was a place no one really wanted to enter. Only a few had been inside, like the secretary and some of the guards. But mostly, Kakashi left his office if he wanted to speak with someone, as he found it uncomfortable to call someone inside.

Today was one of those rare days when Kakashi was going to let someone in his office, so he had actually cleaned it.

A little.

The mess had been moved from his desk to his secretary's desk, which was just outside his door. Now it looked more professional, and God help him if his visitor complained about the mess. Because he had a low tolerance when it came to Uchiha Sasuke.

He didn't know exactly why he disliked the younger man, but it was probably because Sasuke was one of the few that didn't find him charming. He had understood that Sasuke wasn't one to accept laziness, disobedience or tardiness.

And Kakashi was two out of three – lazy and tardy.

Sighing to himself, he wondered where he had put Gaara's journal. It was probably in the room where his secretary put all the journals of his prisoners. And Kakashi was not going into that room, oh no. Instead, he decided to take a little walk over his oh-so-beautiful estate.

As he passed his secretary's desk, he told her to place Sabaku no Gaara's file on his desk, before he strolled out of his office building to walk over the campus.

There were four buildings inside the tall walls of Suna Estate. One was the building – the office building – where he had his office, and where the guards lived. Kakashi himself more or less lived in his office, but sometimes his secretary made him come out and get some sleep in an actual bed.

Building T was a T-shaped, grey building with small windows and thick, white metal doors. That was where Suna Estate kept all the bank robbers, kidnappers and criminals that hadn't committed murder. The cells were simple, nothing out of the ordinary.

He walked past the corner of the cement wall of building T, kicking a stone from the sandy ground. He could see two of his many guards supervising prisoners that were playing basket ball, tennis, baseball and whatever. The only ones playing where the ones who had behaved exceptionally the last month.

The Suna Estate was all about punishment and rewards. If you did well, you got your dessert and got to play on the playground – if you did badly, you could count on a visit to the isolation cell. There were only three isolation cells, but they were not needed often.

Besides building T and the office building, there was the building where they kept the worse criminals. The E building, which had gotten its name from the shape of it, just like building T. The security was higher there, guards passing in the corridors every tenth minute to make sure no one had escaped or managed to kill anyone else.

Kakashi liked living there, even though the only colours really existing at Suna Estate were grey, from the buildings; brown, as the sand; and black, because of the prisoners' clothes. Kakashi had never been one for colours, as long as he got his daily dose of orange (1), so it didn't bother him much.

There was a loud beep that made Kakashi scowl and look over his shoulder. The beeping continued, and the guards by the gates lifted up his radio to contact someone else. Probably trying to reach Kakashi, but the prison owner had left his own radio on his desk.

Snickering to himself for the guard's panicked look, he started walking over to the gates. The sand under him was hard, and the navy blue shoes he was wearing didn't help much to protect him from the stones that were placed here and there. When he finally reached the big gates, the guard relaxed and gave up his tries to contact his superior.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked, knowing that no new criminal would arrive today. It was only ten in the morning, and visitors' time started twelve o'clock.

"His ID says that he's Uchiha Sasuke. Permission to let him in?"

"Sure, Izumo. Just search him before you let him in." Kakashi smiled, his eyes narrowing into happy lines and his lips hidden from the world by a blue scarf. "Just don't let his car inside."

"Yes, sir!"

Kakashi watched as Izumo disappeared to open the gates, hurrying into the little booth with colourful buttons. The gates slowly opened without a sound, only to reveal a black, sleek car.

He ran a hand through his spiky hair, silently watching his guards to tell Sasuke to step out of his car.

UAUAUA

Sasuke walked after the tall, grey-haired man. The sand blew around his feet, and he felt a tug in his stomach. He didn't really enjoy being there; following Suna Estate's owner as if he was led to a cell.

Kakashi had yet to say something about Gaara, and Sasuke had yet to say a single word. He had heard the older man tell someone to get the Sabaku, and Sasuke wondered if he was going to have his second session with Gaara at the same place as before.

"The visit hall is completely empty at the moment, so you can use that local today. It's in the T-building," Kakashi said over his shoulder. Sasuke nodded. "Just make sure that you're done by twelve o'clock and that there's no blood or dirt anywhere. Don't want to scare away the visitors, do we?"

Sasuke didn't answer, silently wondering who in their right mind would come there willingly anyway.

"If you go in here you'll come straight to the hall."

Sasuke arched a brow at the face Kakashi was doing. The older man was looking so goofy that Sasuke would never ever take him seriously again.

"Have a nice day. Give me a call if something goes wrong." Kakashi didn't bother to give Sasuke a proper goodbye gesture before he left the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed through his nose, opening the white metal door before him.

He immediately walked into a big cafeteria with tall walls and round tables. He closed the door behind himself, dropping his bag and sitting down by one of the tables somewhere in the middle. He picked up his notepad, his favourite pen and then waited.

It didn't take long before a tall, pale man in Sasuke's own age entered the big local. The pale man had fiery red hair and piercing jade eyes. He was attractive; Sasuke had to admit, if you were into that insane psychopath-look.

"Good morning, Gaara-san."

The red-head did nothing to greet him in return, sitting down in front of the Uchiha in silence. Gaara wasn't very vocal, much like Sasuke himself, but it didn't matter. You could interact on more ways than simply speaking.

Often, body language told more than a simple conversation.

"How has it been since my last visit?" Sasuke didn't even bother to sound concerning, knowing that Gaara would see through it and point it out. He received a grunt in reply. "I see... Have you gotten any visits?"

Sasuke looked up, staring right into those bright eyes. His intense gaze didn't falter, even though he would rather look somewhere else.

"Yes," Gaara answered in a cold tone.

"Care to give me any names?"

"No."

Sasuke shrugged it off, writing down what he deemed important. Before asking a second question, he let the silence echo against the walls. He knew that Gaara was watching his every move, but it didn't bother him much. He was very used to getting attention.

"What about Temari and Kankuro? How are they?"

Gaara looked him over, a flash of surprise passing his eyes before he decided to reply. "I don't know."

"Hm." Sasuke leaned back slightly, watching his patient. "Are Kankuro and Temari coming to visit you today?"

"That's what they said, yes." Gaara nodded once, red bangs falling over his eyes.

With Gaara, Sasuke realised, you had to ask yes-or-no questions if you wanted an answer at all. "Do you want them to come, or are they only nuisance?"

Gaara looked a little surprised at Sasuke's way to label his siblings so easily. "They are not nuisance. They are... my family."

"Good to know," Sasuke muttered to himself. He did see the anger that floated in jade irises, but he was left unfazed. "Most people view their siblings as nuisance."

"I'm not 'most people'."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're certainly not, Gaara-san. Do you know what you are?" When Gaara didn't answer, Sasuke continued. "You are a person – just like everybody else – but, just like 'most people', you have something unique that makes you a separate individual."

At this, Gaara snorted. Sasuke smirked, glad to have brought out some kind of emotion from the imprisoned man.

UAUAUA

"Kankuro."

The brown-haired man looked to his side, a small smile on his lips as he heard the gentle tone his friend was using. They were driving from Kankuro's apartment, towards the Suna Estate, and this was the first time his friend had spoken up since they sat down in the car.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You're not worth anything to me, anymore."

"Oh. I was worth something before?" Kankuro looked back on the road, hiding the hurt he felt upon hearing those words. He didn't deserve to hear such things, even though he _had_ – more or less – forced Naruto to come with him.

Temari didn't know anything about it, seeing as she was working and no one had told her. Kankuro hoped that the Uchiha would still be there when they arrived for visitors' time, so that he could tell the truth.

So that he could make Naruto tell the doctor about Gaara. So that Gaara could be healthy again. So that Gaara could be released.

"You're evil, Kankuro."

Naruto's calm tone was gone like the wind, but the insults hurt just as much. No matter what tone Naruto used – angry, gentle, calm, annoyed – they always hurt so _damn_ much. But that was probably because Kankuro knew that the blonde _meant_ it. Naruto loved to play with people, loved knowing that he had made another human being upset or sad.

"Shut up, Naruto." Kankuro sighed, keeping his dark eyes on the road.

"And your jacket is hideous. Who walks around in a purple jacket? Oh, and did I tell you? You're _evil_." Naruto spat on the car floor to show his dislike, ignoring Kankuro's annoyed groan.

"You're evil too, so shut up."

"Kankuro. We both know I'm not evil. I know that someone like you has hard to grasp it, but seriously, I'm doing our community a service."

"By robbing stores, vandalise others' property and abuse people?"

"I have never abused anyone! I would never do that! ...I think."

"Don't deny that you've ever participated in a fight, Naruto. It's beneath you to lie."

Naruto shifted in the passenger seat, not saying anything until the tension became too heavy, even for him. "You know, Kankuro." His voice was painfully gentle again. "What I do in my spare time...the things I do for society." Naruto chuckled. "What I do when you and Temari aren't around, Kankuro, aren't any of your concern."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, trying to block out the feeling that was filling him. He didn't like to be left out, but he guessed that he had nothing to say about it.

"Look, Kankuro! We're here!" Naruto grinned, as if he was really happy that they finally were in a line behind other cars that wanted to park outside the Suna Estate and then enter to visit their loved ones.

UAUAUA

Gaara cracked his neck, watching as the Uchiha slowly gathered his things in order to leave. Sasuke sent him a glance before he stood up.

"I believe that we'll see each other in a week, then. Think about it. I would like to hear more about the guy that your brother brought up."

Gaara shrugged, not bothering to move as the doors were opened to let in convicts. As the criminals took their places, Sasuke gave the red-head a nod in goodbye before walking off. A guard opened the door for him, and he exited the building.

The sun hit him, and he narrowed his eyes in surprise. The world darkened for a moment before he regained his sight and could walk properly from the building.

He could see that there were people – females, males and children – entering from the gate, led by two lazy-looking guards. He straightened his posture, walking past the train of people, ignoring the few whispers that emitted from some of the females.

"Oi! Hottie!"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the call, only to see a blonde male looking back at him. He arched his eyebrows, smirking at the obvious attraction that the blonde held towards his butt.

The sexy blonde winked at him, and Sasuke's smirk only grew.

**To Be Continued**

Icha Icha Paradise is orange...hehe.

**A/N: **Reviews would make me really happy. Lemon/lime-thingy in next chapter if you give me some writing tips and constructive critism!


	4. Drama Queen

**Evolution**

_Drama Queen_

It was hot, the sun standing proudly above them and reflecting the warmth in the sand. Sasuke's white dress shirt was sticking to his pale, sensitive back. He looked the blonde man over, the smirk not fading at all.

The man seemed to be at least a year younger than Sasuke was, and a few inches shorter. He had a lean – probably very flexible – body, and was wearing too dark clothes for a hot day as this; yet the blonde didn't seem to have broken a sweat.

The blonde's face was unreadable, maybe a little flirty; and Sasuke found himself slightly curious. Normally, people would merely whisper or mumble in his presence, because they knew that he was not one to mess with. Yelling out 'oi, hottie' was one of the things people just didn't yell at Sasuke.

The Uchiha found himself walking closer to the man. When he was standing in front of the blonde, he noticed the body difference. Sasuke was taller by only a few inches, and even though the stranger had a leaner body, said stranger didn't look feminine at all.

"What was that?" He asked, making his best to lower his voice dangerously. He straightened his posture, reaching up a hand to reassure himself that his hair was still spiked up.

The blonde chuckled, taking a step closer to get a better look at the man's face. Sasuke arched one of his eyebrows, letting the blonde ogle his face. "What's your name?"

Sasuke's smirk was still in place as he proudly answered, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke, huh... You can call me Kyuubi." The blonde, Kyuubi, smiled.

The fact that they had unconsciously tried to impress each other, much like any other animals goes through a mating ritual, went unnoticed by them; just as the fact that Naruto had just approved of Sasuke.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke repeated, tasting the name on the tip of his tongue. "Nice to meet you."

UAUAUA

The small bathroom was tiny, and the air was so hot that it was hard for him to breathe. The pants his breath was coming out with and the way his breath would hitch didn't make it better at all. His fingers were nearly numb from the vice-like grip he had on the sink before him.

The mirror was partly fogged, and he could barely see himself in it. His blonde hair was plastered against his sweaty forehead and his cheeks were rosy, he knew that without having to look. He was pressed up against the sink uncomfortably, but the only thing he did was to moan throatily.

"Aah...ah!" Naruto bowed his head, clenching his eyes shut as his dick rubbed against the porcelain sink before him. "Ah..." He sounded like he was running a marathon, but it was mostly due the heat and the pleasure. "...Harder..."

His hips were moving along with the movements and pressure from behind, and he scrunched up his nose when the pale man rolled his hips to reach even deeper within him. He gave a strangled sound, his throat already aching.

The man behind him merely grunted, once again pushing him harshly forward. Naruto pushed back, throwing his head back when the bundle of nerves inside of him was stimulated.

"Oh, yes, yes! Again!"

Warm hands travelled over his tanned arms, caressing his smooth skin and massaging discreet muscles. The pounding never ceased, and Naruto's lips parted as he greedily tried to swallow more air, even if the air was hot and damp.

"A-ah!" Naruto arched his back, stumbling slightly on the jeans that captured his ankles. "Oh, Gaara!"

He looked up, trying to focus his sight on the mirror as the strong hands moved down his clothed sides, down to caress his naked thighs. Gaara slowed down slightly, moving sensually, rolling his hips to bury himself further. The hands massaged his inner thighs, making the blonde shudder and let out a dark moan.

"Oh, yes! Go...go faster," Naruto pleaded. He leaned back, feeling Gaara's muscled chest against his arched back. His fingers were throbbing from the extreme grip he had kept for so long now, and the yellow shirt that he was wearing was sticking disturbingly to his sweaty skin.

"If I go faster, you'll orgasm before I do," Gaara stated steadily, his lips moving against Naruto's ear shell. The only trace of excitement in his voice was his ragged breath. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Naruto shook his head, confirming what Gaara had just said. He would say anything or nothing if it meant that he would get his release. "Turn me...Gaara...I want to see that it's you fucking me."

The red-haired convict pulled out slowly, but roughly. Naruto shuddered at the tingling feeling. Gaara gripped his shoulders, pressing himself against the wall so that Naruto could turn around and hop up on the sink. He gasped at the cool porcelain against the small of his back as he slid down and spread his legs.

"I know you can spread them wider." Gaara placed his hands on Naruto's legs, spreading them even further so that he could go deeper. He put one knee on the sink as he slid inside the blonde's tight hole.

Naruto gasped, taking in the hot air before breathing it out in Gaara's ear. The red-haired man put his hands on Naruto's hips to hold him still, and the blonde moved his hands to bury them in crimson hair.

Gaara barely flinched when Naruto accidently tugged in one of the red strands, not once faltering in his thrusting. Naruto could feel Gaara tensing up, how the murderer slowed down his movements in order to pro-long his orgasm.

Naruto threw his head back when Gaara emptied his load, tickling and filling his insides generously. Naruto could hear how Gaara hummed lowly before he pulled out, leaving the blonde feeling empty. Semen rolled down his thighs and he sighed in annoyance.

Gaara wiped away some saliva from his chin with the back of his hand, watching as Naruto grabbed some paper to wash away the sperm on his skin. Naruto moved stiffly, bending over to get some semen from his legs. His erection was already disappearing, his arousal gone with the mood. The only things left were sweat and sperm.

"So?" Naruto asked as he pulled up his pants. He stared at Gaara, waiting to hear two little words. The red-head didn't open his mouth until Naruto had buttoned his jeans and fixed his hair. "I'll see you some other time then. Kankuro said that he would just talk to your psychiatrist."

"Yes," Gaara said in his low voice. "He mentioned that he needed to speak to Uchiha about..._lies_."

"Mhm, yeah. Good for you, Gaara. I really need to get going before I suffocate in this disgusting place. If you see your brother, tell him I'm waiting in the car."

Naruto unlocked the bathroom door, being hit by the light in the corridor as he stepped out. He blinked a couple of times before he sneaked towards the exit, leaving Gaara to take care of himself. They had been in one of the visitors' toilets, so Gaara was actually not allowed to place a foot in this area of the building.

Naruto moved through the building, out in the raging summer heat once again. He was still sweaty, but that didn't bother him much. He forced himself to think of something else than Gaara, sweat and heat.

Like the guy he had met before visiting the Sabaku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto hadn't gotten much out of him – which was good, because Naruto _really _didn't care if the man was a psycho killer, a guard or just visiting his abusive wife. He had put the man's cell phone number in his jeans pocket, and was sure that he would either lose it or call the next day for some fun.

UAUAUA

Sasuke looked much as he had done last time when Kankuro met him, except the fact that he was wearing brighter clothes. They had been allowed to borrow one of the offices while they discussed Gaara, and now Sasuke was sitting behind the office again, as if trying to show that he was in charge.

The brown-haired man was bigger than Sasuke, but he wasn't sure if he was much taller. Not that it mattered to him, but it made him feel more at ease to know that he wasn't below the Uchiha in physical appearance.

Correcting his purple jacket, Kankuro cleared his throat before speaking. "You remember what Temari told you? About Gaara's past and everything." Kankuro paused, waiting to see how Sasuke reacted. The therapist merely nodded calmly. "Well, we lied."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose, and Kankuro noticed how strained the false look of mild surprise looked. As if the Uchiha was trying to keep in his feelings. Maybe he was just surprised.

"The truth is...when Gaara got married to this guy, when they were eighteen years; we met him just as much as before. He moved out, sure, but it wasn't a long journey to visit him." Kankuro smirked here, as if finding something incredibly irksome. "The bitch that Gaara married was supposed to be here with me, to tell you some things about my brother, but it seems that he ditched me."

Sasuke leaned forward. "The man that Gaara married – was he older? For how long had they known each other?"

Kankuro looked Sasuke over, seeing how the man was uncomfortable in the warmth. "Well, I remember the first time that Gaara brought his boyfriend home. Loud and happy – very different from Gaara. He was very easy to hang around with."

Sasuke nodded, waiting for more information.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he's just as old as Gaara. Maybe younger, seeing as his birthday is in October and all. But, you know, Naruto was easy to manipulate, so I think that's the reason as to why they got married in the first place. It was Gaara's idea. And once Gaara gets an idea, he acts on it."

Leaning forward, as if to whisper a secret, Kankuro sighed.

"Now he's nothing like that. Gaara came out from their marriage as a homicidal killer, and Naruto as a cynical whore."

Sasuke flinched at the harsh words, not used to hearing such a language. His clients were either children or quiet prisoners. "Did they get a divorce before Gaara killed those people? Do you think that it was the divorce that made him rob that bank?"

Kankuro blinked a couple of times, remembering what the divorce papers looked like and how Temari had reacted when she saw her brother sign it. So angry, so disappointed.

"No," he finally said. "They were still married. In fact, the police suspected that Naruto had talked Gaara into it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, interested to a hundred percent. But then Kankuro scoffed.

"Yeah, like Naruto would have had the guts to talk Gaara into something like that!"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** You may think that I have laid all the cards on the table, but...I haven't. And before you ask, nothing more than the exchanging of phone numbers happened between Sasuke and Naruto's alter ego "Kyuubi." I hope the lemon-lime thing was all right. Review to find out if Naruto calls Sasuke for some fun.


	5. Attention Whore

**Dedicated: **to my little sister, as she is turning fifteen today. And to Tomas, my girlfriend's father who is turning…I have no idea how old he is –blushes– Well, Congratulations!

**A/N: **I don't know if anyone noticed, but in the chapter where Sasuke thinks a bit Itachi – first or second, I don't remember – it's written that Itachi is mute. Which he is in this story. So, therefore, he needs to use sign language if he wants to speak with someone. So, it looks like when someone's talking over the phone:

"_Sign language."_

If you don't get it, I'll try to explain it better. Thank you!

**Evolution**

_Attention Whore_

The air was smooth, a soft breeze breathing over the man in the bed. The covers that were supposed to cover his sunkissed body were a pile on his floor, and he was hugging his pillow tightly. His ice blue eyes fluttered open when the window gave a small squeak.

Lazily, the man sat up to stare around the room. His soft bed was warm, and he needed to get out of it before he started sweating. Ignoring the fact that he was only clad in boxers, he stood up and walked over to the open window.

He leaned forward, staring out over the boring, dull neighbour hood. He fixed his eyes on the elder lady that walked past on the ground a few floors down. She didn't seem to be in a hurry, but Naruto took his time to watch as she rounded the corner in her own pace.

He got dressed in the same jeans he had worn yesterday, finding that they were lying closest. He managed to find a t-shirt that didn't smell anything, and it could just as well have been picked from out of the closet, if not for the white stain on the collar.

He shrugged it off, knowing that didn't matter – he looked okay, sperm stain or not on his shirt. Today, he didn't feel like going to work at all. The mere feeling of facing Iruka and TenTen made his stomach churn. But there was a simple solution to that feeling – call in sick.

He glanced over at the pile of clothes where he suspected his cellphone to be buried. He shrugged, deciding that he wouldn't bother to even call. A little chaos wouldn't hurt. No, Naruto thought with a smile. Chaos was good.

The sound of something buzzing against cloth made his smile go away, and he sent a glare towards the pile of clothes, where the buzzing came from. He kicked the pile unceremoniously, sending a few shirts flying over the room. He picked up the jeans that emitted vibrations, and dug up the cell phone from the pocket.

"Yes?"

"_Naruto-kun! Where are you!? The lunch rush is starting and I need help–"_

The blonde pushed the red button, ending the call before his ear went sore. He sighed to himself, knowing that Iruka would call within the next seconds, and after that he would try to reach Naruto by the home phone. The blonde shook his head, digging out the little note from his back pocket.

He eyed the inky numbers, pushing them into his phone before pushing the green button. He waited, wondering if the person was going to pick up or ignore the call.

"_Uchiha Sasuke." _

Naruto smirked. "Hello there, Sasuke."

"_Who's this?" _

Naruto's smirk didn't disappear, but he had to confess that it wasn't often that he was forgotten the next day – and that it irked him. "This is Kyuubi, remember?"

"_Oh. Yeah, I remember. Hi." _

"Are you free today?" Naruto didn't care if he didn't sound as seductive or interested as he usually did.

"_Unfortunately, no."_

Naruto sat down on the bed. Maybe he should have sounded a little bit more enthusiastic. "And what could possibly be better than letting me come over to your place and pound you into the mattress?"

"_That's certainly _not_ convincing me enough to skip work."_ A snort followed, and Naruto immediately picked up the challenge.

"Maybe _you _want to pound_ me_ into the mattress? Would you like that? Have me trashing and moaning under you, watch me as I scream your name and cum over our naked bodies?"

There was silence, and Naruto pouted childishly. Maybe the Uchiha wasn't one to play games, or maybe he wasn't as perverted as he looked.

"_You have my attention,"_ came the dark voice. _"Continue."_

Naruto kept the chuckle inside and obeyed. "But if that doesn't suits you... I'm a very flexible man, Sasuke. But maybe you want me on all fours, my face buried in your pillow to silence my screams as you thrust hard into me."

Naruto paused, listening to the movements he heard from the phone. He smirked, recognising the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

"Maybe you're the lazy type. Maybe you don't want to even lift a finger. And I can arrange that – I can let you lie down in your soft bed, caress and lick all over your body before I ride you. Do you want me to ride you hard and fast, Sasuke?"

All Naruto could hear was the therapist's heavy breathing, but he knew that the older man was listening intently. Naruto could practically hear the way Sasuke moved his hand up and down.

"I can ride you slow too, Sasuke. I can roll my hips and go up and down, so careful that you'll feel my every movement. Would you like that, sensei?"

Naruto's only answer was a low moan, and he pictured the sexy Uchiha before him: pale hand in dark pants, stroking a hard and weeping length.

"But maybe you like control," Naruto spat out, sounding disgusted by the thought. "Maybe you just want to bend me over and fuck the living daylights out of me. You'll feel how my insides clench around you, trying to keep you still...or provoking you to go _deeper_."

Naruto wasn't even thinking about what he was saying; it came naturally when he heard the muffled groans and the fast breathing.

"I can do things with my mouth that you can only imagine. Would you like to fuck my mouth, Sasuke-sensei? Grip my hair to hold me still as you thrust into my wet, hot mouth."

Naruto laid down on his bed, caressing his chest lightly under the shirt, listening to Sasuke's sounds.

"I'm not a masochist, Sasuke, but if you want to, I'll let you spank me. And maybe you're into role play? Would you like me to dress up for you? Like a pretty school girl?"

The long moan that came from Sasuke was enough of an answer to Naruto, and the blonde continued.

"Would you prefer if I put on my white robe to check your prostate, or would you like me to assist you as your sexy nurse? Perhaps you want me to serve you, _Sasuke-sama_, dressed in only my maid's dress to obey your every wish?"

Naruto's index finger travelled over his tattoo, circling his belly button.

"I have a few other costumes, sensei, but what I would favour is if we were both naked and fucking in your shower, hot water pouring over us."

Naruto sighed, letting out a moan to show Sasuke that he was interested.

"Too bad that you have to work. I'll call you in a week or two _if_ I feel lonely." Naruto hung up, his hand sweaty and feeling a little excited.

UAUAUA

Sasuke groaned, the phone slipping out of his grip. That slinky bitch! He continued to move his hand up and down in a steady pace, closing his eyes and focusing on the words that still echoed in his head.

He quickened his pace, going faster and stroking harder. He felt his body tense, halting his movements to cum over his hand. He kept going, slower and harder to pump everything out. It took him awhile to calm down, and he leant back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Aw, motherfucking–"

He looked at his hand, scowling at the mess he had made. He looked around, not relaxing even though he was sure that he was all alone in his office. He heard steps outside, hurriedly grabbing some tissues from his desk. He wiped of his hand, throwing the tissues at the trash bin, but missed it. He groaned when the door was opened, and he quickly put his dick back in his pants.

He was sure that he was flushed, but couldn't care less when Itachi entered.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound normal. His older brother merely gave him a little glance before walking further into the big office. Itachi shut the door closed with his foot, then moved to sit down in front of Sasuke's desk.

The younger of the two Uchihas made a face when Itachi sat down, because he wanted to cool down and relax a little before he started working again. But he watched as Itachi raised two slender, pale hands two gesture something.

"_I've talked to mother and father." _

"Yeah?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Did they say something interesting?"

"_They wondered if we could come for dinner tonight." _

Sasuke looked his brother over, looking for emotions. What Sasuke had always hated about Itachi, was that the older man always had been so good at hiding his emotions. His face was always trained in the same apathetic expression, and since he wasn't able to talk, he didn't show emotions through his voice either.

It wasn't until he started university that he understood the many reasons as to why he _shouldn't _be jealous of Itachi.

Itachi snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face; rudely stopping the younger's train of thoughts.

"Sure. I'll be there. Do they want me to bring someone or is it just a family dinner?" Sasuke sighed, correcting his dress shirt.

"_I__t's a family dinner,"_ Itachi clarified. _"I'm bringing Kisame." _

"Hm. Good. I'll see you there."

The obvious dismissal didn't make Itachi move. _"They want you to be at the manor before eight o'clock."_

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, Itachi." Sasuke sent his brother a glare. Itachi didn't make a face as he stood to leave the room.

UAUAUA

_Maybe I should have brushed my teeth_, Naruto thought as he popped yet another chewing gum in his mouth. He watched people walk past him as he sat there, throwing him dirty looks or curious glances. He smiled at two old men walking by, but all they did was frown and walk faster.

He was sitting outside on one of the white stone steps that belonged to the long and wide stair. The building behind him was big and round, the kanji for 'fire' beautifully painted on the doors. The building was where the mayor lived and everything in the city of Konohagakure no Sato was controlled.

Naruto didn't like the building very much. In fact, he could even go so far to say that he hated it. It was elegant and stood tall among other buildings of Konoha, so it wasn't because of its looks or appearance. No, Naruto hated what the building represented.

Laws. Rules.

Rules were made to be broken, some people said.

Naruto said that rules weren't supposed to exist.

He leaned back, feeling the cold stone against his back, casting a look towards his motorcycle to see that it was still parked a few steps down, only to see that it was still parked on the pavement. He pulled his legs closer to his body, resting his chin on his knees and crossing his ankles. He looked down on his feet, eyeing the worn, dirty sneakers.

They were ugly, and trashy, but they were too comfortable to even consider throwing away. He tapped his fingers against his legs, quietly humming to himself. Closing his eyes, he sighed and tried to think of something else than...

His eyes snapped open when he felt a presence too close for his liking. He looked up to his right as a person sat down next to him. He didn't make a face as he watched the elegant man pull out a lighter and a cigarette.

Naruto looked the man over, smiling politely. The man was taller than he was, and had dark brown hair that fell over his shoulders. His eyes were pale, and his eyelashes were dark and only seemed to bring more depth to his ashen eyes.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto."

The man's eyes snapped towards him. "Come again?"

Naruto smirked. "You heard me. Didn't you, Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji's eyes widened slightly. His nose scrunched up almost unnoticeably, but Naruto could see his disgust. "What do you want me, Namikaze?"

Naruto smiled upon the question. "If you want to find out, you should follow me." Naruto stood up, gripping his helmet and lazily walking down the steps. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder as he spoke, "after all – I know what fate has in store for you."

And that was all it took to have Hyuuga Neji follow him home.

UAUAUA

When Hyuuga Neji entered Namikaze Naruto's apartment, he was still a normal man that worked for the government. He strictly believed in destiny and fate, and had always wondered what the meaning of life was.

In some ways, he thought that perhaps there was something more. But he had been raised to believe that his fate was nothing more than working for Konoha, as every other Hyuuga had done. So that was what he had done for the last nine years.

Naruto closed the door, gripping his wrist and leading him to the bedroom. It wasn't as messy as he had believed – in fact, it was spotless.

"Come," Naruto whispered and pushed him down gently on the soft bed. "If you just do as I say, everything will sort out. I'll show you your fate, Neji."

The brunet nodded slowly, doubting it. Yet he couldn't find himself to get out of there, get out of this dirty person's home. Oh, yes, Namikaze Naruto was dirty.

His name was quiet well-known in the higher-ups of Konoha government. The young anarchist, Namikaze Naruto. A few years ago, Konoha hadn't had any kind of problems with anarchists or plutocracies. Now, since six years back, the anarchist organization was growing and growing. And Konoha had no idea how to handle such a problem – they didn't know how the group was growing, so therefore they couldn't stop it.

Neji's train of thoughts was stopped as Naruto straddled him, his warm hands caressing over the Hyuuga's chest. The fingers worked like magic over Neji's shoulders, effectively removing any type of tension that was resting there.

"Think, Neji. Are you happy?" Naruto was whispering, and even though Neji had no idea why, he found himself whispering a reply too.

"Yes."

Naruto's fingers moved over his face slowly, tickling and exploring. "Isn't there anything you would like to change, Neji?"

If Neji hadn't been so busy thinking about how good Naruto's fingers in his hair felt, he might have noticed how Naruto was saying his name – determined, stubborn.

"No," he breathed out.

"Tell me, Neji. Isn't your uncle quiet..._demanding_? Isn't he one of those who..._use other people_?"

Neji snorted; Naruto had his uncle on the spot. He was in to much pleasure to even wonder how Naruto could know all this. The fingers massaging his scalp were ridiculously talented.

"Wouldn't you feel good to tell him _off_? Wouldn't it make you feel powerful to know that he doesn't hold _any _influence on you?" Naruto's low voice, his lips against Neji's ear...it was amazing and Neji never wanted it to stop.

The Hyuuga slipped his eyes closed unconsciously when Naruto started unbuttoning his dress shirt. All he could think of were the hands, the heat and Naruto's voice.

"How come you haven't told him to leave you alone? That you don't want to marry your cousin. What is stopping you, Neji?"

Naruto had a point, Neji knew that. He had never been interested in his cousin – she was family. But then, his uncle would never listen to him. Unless he climbed so high up that he ruled over entire Konoha. Then – maybe, maybe – his uncle would recognise him.

But it wasn't his fate to climb that high, he knew that.

Silky hands were warm against his cool chest, caressing and touching. Circulating around his nipples.

"It isn't your fate to be there, Neji. You shouldn't be locked in like that. You could reach so much further, if only you didn't have to work in that place. Isn't there something else you would rather do?"

Oh, Neji could think of plenty of things as sinful fingers played with his nipples.

"Say that you want to do something else, Neji, say it." Naruto removed himself from the Hyuuga, sitting in between the long legs instead. He ran his hands over Neji's inner thighs, earning a hiss. "Say it."

"I want...something else," Neji forced out. He wasn't sure why, but it felt as if it was the right thing to do.

"Tell me that you don't want to work for your uncle anymore." Naruto's hands moved up to unbutton Neji's pants. "Tell me, Neji."

"I don't want to work for my uncle," Neji confessed. It was true, and not very hard to admit – at least to someone that he didn't know.

Naruto unzipped the pants, silently gesturing for Neji to buck his hips up. The Hyuuga obeyed, and Naruto pulled the pants down, along with the boxers. The brunet's dick had yet to stand fully erect. Neji clenched his eyes shut when Naruto leaned up again, placing a careful kiss on thin lips.

Naruto smiled, speaking against Neji's lips. "I'm going to tell you your fate, Neji."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Review for more! I really like any kind of feedback, so just send me an encouraging line. Okay?


	6. Irresponsible

**Evolution**

_Irresponsible_

Sasuke woke up with a slight ache in his lower back. His head was throbbing, fragments of yesterday replaying in his mind over and over. The dinner with his parents had gone more than well, and Kisame hadn't been especially mean – even if the gigantic friend of Itachi's had a nasty habit of teasing Sasuke.

But after the pleasant dinner, Sasuke had decided to go out with one of his few friends for a drink. Well, technically he had 'borrowed' a friend from Itachi, since he didn't have any of his own.

He groaned, regretting the yesterday, even though the headache wasn't _that_ bad. He hadn't drunk much, it was the fact that he wasn't used to go out drinking. He sat up, gently rubbing his forehead with cold fingertips. He had a patient in two hours, and he had some things to do at the office before that, so he had to hurry.

He practically dragged himself out of his big bed; eyes not even half open as he walked through the bedroom to the closest bathroom. He almost forgot to undress before he entered the shower, and mumbled grumpily to himself as he slipped out of his baby blue pyjamas pants. He unbuttoned the pearl white buttons to his equally baby blue night shirt.

After a pleasant, although quick, shower, he fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. He assured himself that the navy blue towel around his waist wouldn't fall to the floor before he walked through his bedroom to the walk-in closet.

He opened the wooden door, tilting his head slightly as he though about what he should wear during his meeting with Konohamaru. _As if the kid would care_, he snorted to himself. Before he could get annoyed with himself, he picked a normal dress shirt and black pants. He wouldn't meet anymore patients after Konohamaru, so it really didn't matter.

He then walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He almost slipped, growling and questioning why the steps were made of slippery stone.

He had bought the house only three years ago, thinking that it would be the perfect place for him to live in – calm neighbour hood, the mansion had a classic appearance and the garden became perfect once the gardener had given it some attention. It was big and impersonal, perfect for someone like him.

Sometimes, when he opened the front door and entered, he wondered if someone even lived here. There were no photos besides the compulsory family photo in the office, no dirt and untouched furniture. The only rooms he ever actually used where the bedroom and the bathroom connected to it. He barely visited the kitchen either.

After having gathered what he needed – wallet, cell phone, the Sarutobi folder – he made his way to his anonymous, black car. As he sat down behind the wheel, putting his things on the passenger side, he sighed to himself.

How did his life end up this_ boring_?

UAUAUA

Naruto woke up with a smile on his lips, feeling that he had accomplished something. He stretched, working his discreet muscles in a cat-like manner. He arched his back off the bed, glancing to his right.

Hyuuga Neji.

The blonde man sat up, taking in the sleeping man's appearance. Neji looked satisfied, Naruto noticed with a smirk. He ran a hand through his hair, the smirk turning into a goofy smile. He chuckled to himself, knowing that he had done good job. Again.

Naruto gasped when he felt a hand sneaking up over his thigh, and he looked down. Neji was awake. He removed the hand from his inner thigh, his eyebrows furrowing.

"If you want more of what you got yesterday, that's certainly the wrong way to get it," Naruto told the Hyuuga.

Neji merely smirked, sitting up. "So, what do you want me to do, Namikaze? Ask nicely?"

Naruto shook his head, not showing any kind of interest. To be honest, he didn't really feel interested in another round with the man. Not that he had been bad or anything, but Naruto wasn't one for morning sex.

"To get more, you have to accept the offer you will get in the next two hours." Naruto threw his long legs over the edge of the bed, not glancing at the older man once as he left the room.

"Oi!" Neji got up, walking after the slightly shorter blonde. "What offer?"

Naruto turned around, a sweet smile in place. He put his hands on Neji's naked chest, caressing seductively. "An offer that will give you some more of..." Naruto gripped Neji's hands, leading them to his butt. The Hyuuga's eyes widened upon the feeling of smooth skin against his palms. "...this."

Neji stared down on Naruto, and the blonde knew what he was thinking. What kind of offer was it, and would a few more rounds with Naruto be worth whatever it was?

"Don't worry, Neji. When you accept, we will help you surpass your uncle. You'll see what fate has in store for you." Naruto stood on his tiptoes, nibbling on Neji's earlobe. "Just say yes. It's destiny."

UAUAUA

Naruto bit his tongue, fighting his will and need to yell back.

"You didn't show up in two days, Naruto-kun! _Two days_! And before that, you were late by_ hours_!" Iruka gestured wildly with his hands. "You're impossible! I have never been this disappointed with someone in my entire life!"

"Oh, Iruka." Naruto put a hand on the brown-haired man's shoulder. Iruka took a deep breath, ready to listen to the apology. "I couldn't care less."

With an annoyed snarl, the older man opened the door, pointing out in the corridor. "Disappear from my office– no, wait, disappear from _my life_! You're fired, Naruto!"

Naruto barely hid his flinch at the freezing cold tone, but put on a smirk before he left in silence. It wasn't until he was driving home on his motorcycle that he let the smirk fade away and the scowl take over.

He sped up, the anger searing through his lean body. The journey from Iruka's diner to Sai's apartment in East Konoha that usually took fifteen minutes only took seven minutes for him today.

He parked, taking off the helmet and glaring at everyone that passed. He made his way into the lobby of the modern apartment building where Sai lived. "Hello," he said in a fake happy tone to the receptionist. It was a new one, not the one that had the night shift that Naruto had become so familiar with.

"Blonde, blue eyes and slim. Are you Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, yes?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The receptionist smiled brightly at him and held out the card that would unlock the door to Sai's apartment.

"Baikan-san told me to give you the key whenever you come in. Have a nice day!"

Naruto took the card, throwing a suspicious glance over his shoulder as he moved to the elevator. Sai must have been in a good mood when he gave the orders to the new receptionist. He pushed the right button, humming with the elevator music and wondering if Sai was home at all. It was in the middle of the day, after all.

"Sai!" He unlocked the door, opening it and walking inside the hall. "You ugly bastard!"

He walked straight into the living room, which was also used as art studio. The windows were huge, letting in the daylight into the already bright room. The walls were in a stony colour, and the sofas were in white leather, the oak coffee table contrasting perfectly. By the windows stood two easels, one holding an empty canvas.

"Sai!" He yelled out again, wondering if the artist was at home once again. It suddenly became oddly quiet, and Naruto tensed in understanding. He hadn't heard the shower running, but now when it had stopped, he realised that Sai had been showering.

He took off his jacket, throwing it over the empty easel, glancing once over his shoulder to make sure that it didn't tip over, before he opened the door that led to the bathroom.

The sight that greeted him made him smile. Sai had one leg out of the shower, a white towel draped around his narrow waist and another towel to dry the black hair. Naruto grinned, his previous anger forgotten. The anger would come back later, and hit the blonde like a brick wall.

"I was just on my way," Sai stated. The man didn't mention the fact that normal people knock before entering other's homes and bathrooms. Especially if they know that there is someone in the bathroom.

"Good. I was getting bored over here."

Sai stared at him, his dark eyes showing nothing but slight curiosity. Naruto watched as Sai took the final step out of the shower, securing the towel around his waist before returning to dry his hair.

"Would you like me to do that for you?"

Sai slowly looked up, blinking in utter shock. "Say what?"

"Would you like me to dry your hair?" The blonde repeated. "Geez, didn't you clean your ears, dimwit?" Naruto rolled his eyes, walking back out to the living room. Sai followed, still in a slightly shocked state, wanting to know if Naruto really had offered what he just did.

Naruto gestured for Sai to sit down, and the artist slid down on the floor in front of one of the sofas. Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged it off and sat behind the older man in the sofa. He took the damp towel in his hands, massaging and gently drying the inky black hair.

Sai closed his eyes, knowing that Naruto's mood wouldn't change just yet. The blonde sure had mood swings worse than a pregnant woman did; but Sai knew how to handle all of Naruto's moods, and how to prevent or provoke them.

Naruto sighed to himself, not sure what had brought his sudden mood change on. In fact, he didn't care much either. What mattered at the moment were Sai's wet hair and the damp towel in his hands.

Naruto was very used to work with his hands – having been a bartender, waiter and giving enough handjobs for a lifetime – and they still managed to stay soft. They were much unlike Sai's or any other males' he had met. While Sai's were calloused and roughened thanks to all the painting, sculpturing and whatnot, Naruto's were still gentle.

Sai moaned, the hands magically making him aroused. He gripped the towel in his hair, pulling it out of Naruto's grip, making the blonde let out a surprised sound. He threw it away and climbed up on the sofa, straddling the younger man.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against Naruto's. It wasn't often something like this happened – Sai taking the initiative. It was always Naruto that started it. Always Naruto who would demand it, ask for it, make him aroused.

It made the blonde feel a bit disturbed, but he said nothing and let Sai move his hands over him. He kept his thoughts to himself as Sai unbuttoned his jeans. Naruto did nothing to protest, instead bucking his hips up and wrapping his arms around Sai's neck to deepen their kiss.

UAUAUA

As the days went, Sasuke did nothing but work – as usual. He met up with Konohamaru two more times during those days, and then he mostly found himself by his desk to study Gaara's social behaviour from what the prison guards had told him and the prison therapist's journal.

He didn't meet anyone but his mother, who only dropped by to say hello. He suspected that she knew that he didn't have any friends, but didn't say anything. She had just entered the big hall, commenting the size and cold decoration. Then she had left him, with the advice of getting a hobby besides playing with human emotions.

He didn't think more about it when she left, but now, sitting in his car down road twenty-six, he found himself thinking of his home decoration. It didn't bother him as much as it probably should have, and that made him even more irritated. Maybe some photos would live his house up a little – but then he realised that the only photos he had were already neatly placed in albums.

He grabbed the steering wheel harder, listening to the tunes of the radio as he drove and drove.

Unconsciously, he started humming on the song. He didn't even think when he reached out his hand to pump up the volume. He took a deep breath, continuing to hum along. It didn't take long until he started singing lowly to himself in the empty car.

"...Change your style again," he unconsciously sang to himself. "Come back to me awhile. Change your taste in men..."

The image of Kyuubi popped up in his head, and he smirked at the memory of the blonde man's voice, telling him all possible ways they could do_ it_. Grunting to himself, he pushed the memory into the back of his mind.

He turned the volume down, although reluctantly, as he reached the huge gates of the Suna Estate. He parked the car by the high wall that separated the estate from the desert. He got out of the car, brushing away invisible dirt from his clothes before he grabbed his bag and notebook.

When he reached the huge gates, a side door was opened by two guards that were going to search him for potential weapons and drugs. His bag was looked through, and several times he had to bite his lip not to interfere. The displeasure he felt upon having his private belongings searched didn't fade away until he was let in and escorted to the visitors hall by the same guards.

The door was opened for him, and he sent a glare to the guard before entering. He was very capable of opening a door by himself. He knew that he wasn't popular amongst the staff at the prison, because therapists made the criminals unbearable in one way or another.

He saw Gaara by one of the round tables, and moved to sit down in front of the red-haired man. He bowed his head before sitting, placing his book and digging up his favourite pen from his bag. He looked back up at Gaara, who looked just like last week.

"Nice to meet you again, Gaara-san." Sasuke received no answer, but he hadn't expected one either. "Has anything good happened since my last visit?"

The disturbing smirk he got in reply made him annoyed, knowing that if he wasn't tactic enough, Gaara wouldn't utter a word.

"Did you get permission to use the basket court? The game room?"

"No," Gaara said lowly. "It was much better than that."

Sasuke would have scowled, but he willed himself to stay impassive. He waited for awhile, but the smirk on Gaara's face didn't disappear. He slowly formed his well-thought words. "Have you met up with Uzumaki Naruto?"

The dark chuckle confirmed that Sasuke was right. The Uchiha cursed inwardly – hadn't he told Kakashi to inform the guards that he needed to speak to this Naruto? The man seemed to be impossible to find!

"What did you do, Gaara-san? Did you talk about something special?"

Gaara's sick smile told Sasuke that talking wasn't even near what his patient and Naruto had been up to.

UAUAUA

"Let me go, you slimy creep." Naruto slid out of Sai's strong arms, hitting the artist hard on his upper arm. Sai backed away, his silly smile gone as he leaned against the counter.

"I just thought that you would make a really good model for my new project," the older man said. Naruto stared at Sai as if he had gone crazy.

"Sai, darling," Naruto muttered. He stepped closer to Sai, caressing where he had just recently landed a hit. "You can't paint worth a shit. Whoever that buys your artwork must be either blind or incredibly stupid."

Sai flinched at the words, even though Naruto's convincing tone made him calmer. "Apparently, I must have done something right, since I got into Konoha's best art school," he tried to defend himself. But even he knew that it was useless – trying to defend yourself against Naruto's sugar-coated insults was like trying to fly.

"Oh, please." Naruto snorted, and Sai felt how his heart sank. "Your grandfather owns the fucking school, you dumbass. Of course you got in." Naruto gave Sai a playful hit on his bare chest. "You really should consider something else; because in just a few months, someone will realise how much you _suck_ at drawing."

Sai swallowed, trying to ignore the way Naruto played with his nipples. When the hands disappeared from him, he found his breath again, but his will to defend himself was long gone.

"I'm leaving now, Sai. Think about what I said, you little parasite." Naruto grinned at him, looking happy before he walked out of the kitchen. Sai followed the blonde out in the hall, watching Naruto put on his shoes.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Sai said as happily as he could. Naruto opened the door, glancing over his shoulder in silence before leaving. When Sai heard the elevator doors slid open, only to close again, he dared to breathe again.

He kicked a pair of shoes, making them hit the wall violently. He let out a growl, feeling angrier than in a long time. Naruto knew exactly how to push his buttons, exactly how to make him feel different emotions.

"Damn that disgusting prostitute!" He yelled out, walking back to his living room. He kicked one of the easels, making it topple over and the canvas to fall to the floor.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **It's delayed a pretty short. If you want to blame someone, blame my girlfriend! Hehe... Thank you for reading. A review? Please?


	7. Rather Fuck you

**A/N: **There is one week between each of Gaara's and Sasuke's meetings with each other. Just wanted you to know. Oh. And please do remember that Itachi is mute. Thank you!

**Evolution**

_Rather fuck you than kiss you_

Working night was not something Sasuke was familiar with. He was used to come to work early, then meet one or two of his very few patients and then go to the gym. And by living in such a routine, it felt out of place to be in his office at this kind of hour.

The street lamps down the road were lit, even though the orange-red sky had yet to turn dark. He could see how people left their apartment buildings to go out, dressed in nice clothes with big smiles.

It was a long time since he went out to do something. He sometimes borrowed friends from Itachi to drink with – because no one really wants to sit in a bar and drink alone. Last time he had hung out with one of his own friends was back in his university time – which was a few years ago. He had had a few friends like Nara Shikamaru and an older boy named Hyuuga Neji.

The only one he still had regular contact with was Shikamaru, and that was only because his Godson was one of his patients. And even if Sasuke wanted to hang out with Shikamaru, even if Shikamaru would be the one suggesting it; he wouldn't be allowed. The hospital's policy was strict, and Sasuke had no intentions of breaking it.

He sighed to himself, silently denying that he was alone. But not even he was fooled by that. He was alone and he knew that very well – it was his fault anyway. Had he not become a psychiatrist, maybe he would have a few friends, but people were scared of him. Scared that he would analyse them and break into their minds.

Maybe he should have listened to his mother and become a brain surgeon instead.

Groaning, he left the window and walked back to his desk. He had opened a new document on his computer, and was more than ready to write. It was going to be Gaara's journal, to see if the red-haired criminal made progress.

As boring as it sounded, Sasuke actually found it entertaining. He got to make his assumptions and make a behaviour pattern for Gaara, writing a few notes about what he figured out about the Sabaku's past. It was something he liked to do, and his love for analysing people would never fade.

UAUAUA

_Second meeting with Sabaku no Gaara, the Suna Estate. _

_He behaved just like during our first meeting. He showed no signs of anger, sadness, joy or fear. His facial expressions remained the same even when he showed glee upon hearing the name of his former husband, Uzumaki Naruto._

_At the question what he and Uzumaki were doing during Uzumaki's visit, he indicated that they were doing something shameless. I would guess that they exchanged sexual favours of some sort. _

_The only thing I got out from my patient was that he and Uzumaki were still involved in some way or another. The fact that we still haven't been able to contact Uzumaki only made Gaara look slightly bored – as if he was expecting it._

UAUAUA

Naruto woke up with slender arms wrapped around his waist. He opened one eye, silently cursing at the picture. A pretty girl was laying there, her pale hands gripping him possessively.

Her dark blue hair was sprawled all over the pillow, and she looked absolutely gorgeous with her big breasts hidden under the thin covers. He closed his eyes again, taking in the scent of her raspberry perfume.

It was too sweet, and he wrinkled his nose as memories from yesterday night popped up in his mind. The smell of sweat and sex had filled his nostrils last night, and that was the scent he preferred above anything else.

She made a content sound, and clutched his waist tighter. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at him with big, lavender eyes. He tried to form a smile, but was unable to give her a real one.

"Good morning," he said sweetly. Her cheeks were immediately covered with pink dust, covering her skin in a blush. She stuttered out a weak 'good morning,' but he didn't care much. He touched her shoulder, making her shudder at the light caress.

They stared at each other for what felt like ages, until she opened her mouth. But before those plump lips could form any words, he started talking.

"Did you sleep well?"

She merely nodded, and he continued.

"I'll go make some breakfast." He just hoped that he had something at home. Well, he had food in his kitchen, but he had a strong feeling that it wasn't Hinata's style at all. Such pretty girls didn't eat pizza in the morning, did they?

He opened the fridge, finding nothing but some milk and ketchup. He frowned, wondering when he had ever bought ketchup. Closing the fridge, he moved to make some coffee. The counter was clean from stuff, and Naruto wrinkled in nose in disgust.

He had cleaned every room – every corner – in his apartment yesterday, having had a lot of energy left and expecting a night guest. His night guests were not always worth cleaning for, but the ones he_ planned_ on bedding needed to see that he wasn't the slob they expected him to be.

He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and making coffee that he didn't hear Hinata's soft footsteps as she entered his kitchen. She wore a shy, slightly guilty smile.

Yesterday had been really something for the pretty Hyuuga. She had experienced things with him that she had never even dreamt of doing. It hadn't been just a passionate, slow love-making. No. Instead of sweet cries of each others' names, there had been raspy moans and a lot of sweating. It couldn't possibly be considered love-making, but maybe something along the lines of 'very hot sex.'

The way he had made her felt... Not the silly feeling of being put up on a pedestal, no, but the feeling that he did everything he could to make this a memory – to convince her that he was the one.

Naruto flinched when she wrapped her thin arms around his waist, but she didn't notice. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to release him and back away. When she didn't, he made a grimace and turned around in her arms. She looked up, the smile still on her lips.

He looked down on her, even though she was only a few centimetres shorter than he was. He caressed her arms, stopping to grip her wrists and lead them away from his body. He gave her a fake smile, not letting her know how uncomfortable she made him feel.

"You want coffee, right?"

She blushed and nodded, and Naruto got the impression that she would eat and drink anything he offered her. He turned again, taking down two blue cups. He handed her them, and she got the hint. She put them on the table, and then waited for him to tell her what to do next. He simply ignored her, his mind screaming when his mouth wouldn't.

With the smile in place he gestured for her to sit as he poured the hot, black liquid in the cups. He still needed to make a good impression, he knew, and sat down in front of her. She was still wearing a faded blush, and wouldn't look at him. It made him feel a little annoyed – at least her cousin had been polite enough to look him in the eyes.

UAUAUA

_Third meeting with Sabaku no Gaara, the Suna Estate. _

_There was no difference from last week. He is truly behaving as if he was made of stone. He didn't get any visitors during this week, and I think that is what made him so impassive. The only time I got something remotely to a reaction from him was when I mentioned his divorce with Uzumaki Naruto._

_The way he reacted was barely visible, but at least it was something. His eyes widened a fraction and I could see that he was biting on the inside of his cheek. I don't know whether it was anger or simple frustration._

_We have yet to find Uzumaki Naruto and talk to him. I think that Gaara doesn't expect us to find him either._

UAUAUA

It was at times like these, when he was thinking about his past, that he realised how grateful he was to have Kisame. Kisame, his newly found friend. His _first _friend.

He had never had friends before, because he never belonged. He was different from others – he couldn't speak. And the few potential friends he had ever made, he had scared away. He was arrogant and dominant – it was hard for people to tolerate his ways of being.

But now, Kisame didn't seem to mind to be order around much. He muttered at times, but otherwise he didn't seem to mind at all. And today, Kisame had said that they were going to meet his friends.

Itachi wasn't nervous, because he was used to having people either adore him or hate him. And even if they hated him, he knew it was because of jealousy. He was handsome, rich and purely perfect.

Now, driving in Kisame's ugly van, Itachi pushed those thoughts away. If he continued to think about things like that, he might end up _liking_ the huge idiot. He glanced at Kisame, and the muscular man quickly looked back on the road when he noticed that he had been caught looking.

When they stopped in front of a big, black building, Itachi only arched a delicate eyebrow. The windows on the one store, black-painted building were covered with different curtains. It looked suspicious, but it was melted in between two other dark, much taller buildings. That way, had they not parked in front of it, Itachi wouldn't had paid the building a second thought.

As they walked from the parking lot to the discreet building, Itachi found himself wondering what kind of people Kisame was hanging out with. He didn't know if Kisame expected him to be nice and polite, but he guessed that the giant didn't care.

They reached the doors, and Kisame pushed the entrance code before opening one of the doors. He held it wide open, letting the younger man enter first. Itachi looked around, finding the hall very... He had no words to describe it, unless he was allowed to use the word 'grey' five times in one sentence.

Everything were in different shades of grey, almost disgusting him. The only colour in the room came from Kisame's ugly green jacket, which did go surprisingly well with his dark, almost blue skin.

"Follow me," Kisame instructed before using his long legs to make his way. They walked down a corridor, this painted with white walls. Kisame glanced down on him, grinning. "The place used to be a hospital. All walls used to be beige-yellow, so we painted them in white and grey. It's an improvement, trust me. And besides, we're just renting two or three rooms."

Itachi didn't bother to answer, and they soon reached a door that seemed to be a darker shade of brown than the other doors. Kisame knocked once, opening the door before someone could invite him in.

Inside, was not grey. And it wasn't white either. The walls were a soothing blue, a bright blue shine emitting from the plasma TV on the wall. There were people sitting in black leather sofas, staring at the TV that showed some kind of reality show. There was a desk by the covered window, and someone sitting in the chair by it.

The only real light came from the aquarium's lamp, casting a nice glow over the room from its position by the door, by the blue wall. Itachi took in the simple furniture, the bookshelves in dark wood just like the desk.

No one acknowledged them as they entered, and Kisame nodded towards a grey fridge. "Do you want something?" He asked, trying to be polite. Itachi would have snorted, but instead, he shook his head.

"Hi."

Itachi turned slowly at the soft voice, surprised that he could still see so well in the dimly lit room. The person whom had spoken to him was a tall man, half of his face covered by black fabric. His eyes were very small, almost glittering onyx. Few strands of long, dark hair were visible.

"You must be Uchiha." The man's voice was calm, as if he was aware of everything going on in his presence, even if he must have arrived after Itachi. "My name is Kakuzu, and you do well to remember it."

Itachi had yet to say something, but nodded once to show that he wasn't stupid.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of us, since the brat hasn't done it yet." Kakuzu didn't look old. In fact, Itachi couldn't see a single wrinkle. Yet, the man spoke like Itachi's grandfather. Before he knew it, Kakuzu had led him to the leather sofas.

There were three people in one of the sofas, and a fourth lying in the other sofa, his eyes barely open. They all looked different, as if they belonged to different groups.

"Kakuzu, you're in the way," came a whiny noise from the man lying down. Kakuzu merely grunted, as if knowing that the whiny man wasn't looking anyway. When Kakuzu didn't move, the man slowly sat up. He had grey hair, and it looked a bit greasy thanks to all the hairgel. His eyes were wide and happy, yet there was a scowl on his face.

"Hidan, this is Uchiha Itachi – Kisame's friend. Itachi-san, this is Hidan."

Itachi bowed, and Hidan chuckled before lying down again. The Uchiha didn't let his annoyance show, even though he felt as if he had been disrespected. The other three persons weren't even recognising him, and that did nothing to improve his mood.

UAUAUA

_Fourth meeting with Sabaku no Gaara, the Suna Estate._

_Today was nothing different from last week. I get vague reactions out of him whenever I mention Uzumaki Naruto. I think that he enjoys the fact that we're unable to find Uzumaki. I also think that he knows where Uzumaki is._

_Today we spoke about marriage, but Gaara didn't even show interest when I implied that he had been very young when getting married. To many, that would have been an interest – giving a 'we were mature and responsible anyway' defence. _

_From now on, I'm going to visit him twice a week. We are, after all, getting closer each meeting. And, honestly, we have already done a lot of improvement._

UAUAUA

When Sasuke returned on a Wednesday to meet with Gaara for the second meeting this week – also their fifth meeting – he didn't expect much. He arrived at the correct time, got searched for weapons and drugs, before being escorted to the visiting hall where he held his sessions with Gaara.

The session went well, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Sasuke got a minor reaction out of Gaara, having vaguely insulted Uzumaki Naruto. At least it was something. And when he was walking back to the gates over the sandy ground, he saw _him_.

Kyuubi.

Immediately, he took off the ugly, thick frame glasses he had been wearing. He unconsciously corrected his posture, getting a better hold on the folders under his arm. And it wasn't until they were mere decimetres from each others that Kyuubi could see Sasuke properly.

"Hello there," Kyuubi said, sounding a little surprised. The surprise was soon gone, and replaced by something else that Sasuke couldn't exactly grasp. "Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Kyuubi, right?" Sasuke questioned, even though he remembered the other man perfectly. How could he forget someone that made him cum so hard by merely talking over the phone? Kyuubi looked the same – ice blue eyes, blonde hair, sunkissed skin and a delicious body.

"Right," Kyuubi confirmed with a smile. "I'm off meeting a friend. But if you can wait for ten minutes..."

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke blurted out. He frowned, wondering if it was the sun, or if he was simply going insane. Since when did he agree with something without hearing the entire offer? But then, he spoke again, to confirm both Kyuubi and himself. "I'll wait."

Kyuubi grinned. "Nice. I'll be done in ten minutes." He gave Sasuke a two-finger salute and winked before heading to the visiting hall. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head to himself as he slowly walked to his car. The heat must have gotten to him.

UAUAUA

Naruto walked out of the visiting hall, ignoring the praising yells a few prisoners threw after him. They knew that he usually came around to give Gaara a nice time, and therefore never hesitated to come with crude suggestions of their own.

As he came closer to the gates, he smirked upon seeing that Uchiha there, leaning against the wall, waiting for him. He didn't look very enthusiastic about having to wait, but Naruto would soon change that. After all, he hadn't had a real good time in over a week. The Hyuuga girl had been merely business, just like her cousin.

"Hi there," Naruto smiled seductively, trying to be as inviting as he always was. He bit his lower lip, the smile still there as Sasuke pushed himself off the wall.

"Did you take the bus here?"

"Yup," he answered honestly. Sasuke nodded slowly, as if wondering who in their right minds would ever want to take the actual prison bus with a bunch of convicts to a prison in the middle of the desert. "Do ride a nice car, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at him, and they were let out through the metal doors to the other side, where the parking lot for visitors was. "It's good enough." Sasuke led him to a black, sleek car. Even here, in the hot, white desert, it seemed to melt in. What a boring car.

Inside, the smell of new car reached his nostrils. In Naruto's car – relatively new, mind you – the smell wasn't as pleasant, seeing as he liked to smoke while driving. And a few of his friends often brought food, adding to the smell.

"It's nice," Naruto murmured to himself, making himself comfortable in the leather seat. Sasuke started the car, backing out from the line of other, uglier cars. Naruto leaned back, looking at the Uchiha as he drove out on the dirt road that would take them to road twenty-six.

Sasuke was wearing a concentrated face; the corner of his lips pointing down slightly, and his eyebrows knitted together. But Naruto suspected that it wasn't the driving that Sasuke was focusing on. Maybe he was thinking about something – perhaps the session that he had had with his patient.

He was so wrapped up in watching Sasuke's very handsome face that he didn't even notice that Sasuke was casting glances his way. They had reached road twenty-six, speeding up drastically and going straight forward. In this pace, they would reach Sunagakure's centre in less than half an hour.

"Buckle up."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, having been too busy watching Sasuke that he didn't notice the psychiatrist's glare. Sasuke didn't repeat himself, but instead looked back on the road. Naruto noticed how Sasuke held the steering wheel; two hands – a quarter to three, his knuckles almost whitening further from his firm grip.

"If you don't wear your seatbelt, you'll probably die if we crash," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto smirked, leaning back, crossing his arms. "Then don't crash."

"I'm serious," Sasuke said. His voice was a tad colder than Naruto had expected, but he didn't mind.

"So am I."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! Prom night last night – am I tired or what? – and tomorrow I'm going to Gröna Lund. I hope you'll take your time to review. Just send a small, encouraging line, ne? Seriously dig y'all, guys. Much love from Sweden.


	8. Improvement

**Dedication:** You should all thank** Bligy **for this update! She's been putting up with my slightly foul mood and made me feel better with her straight-forwardness and honesty ;D

**A/N: **I know that I've been a bad author not to update this. Though, this is not very popular. I kind of like it. Naughty Naruto is hot... Oh, and please ask for an explanation if you're wondering something. I don't want my readers to go around wondering things.

**Evolution**

_Improvement_

After a long drive from Suna Estate, they finally reached Sunagakure's centrum. Sasuke slowed down, feeling even more nervous now that they were driving in the middle of a busy city – and Kyuubi was still not wearing his seatbelt.

"So," Sasuke spoke up. He wanted to park the car as soon as possible, before anything got the chance to happen. He wasn't paranoid; he simply didn't want to handle all papers when Kyuubi died in the crash. "Are you hungry?"

Kyuubi looked over at him, a small smile having graced his features when he had been staring at the passing cars. "Yeah, sure," he answered. Sasuke wasn't sure if Kyuubi knew what he was answering to, but decided to ignore it.

Sasuke drove past a calm-looking lunch restaurant. The lunch rush was long since over, but he guessed that it was still too early for dinner. He smirked to himself as he waited for another car to back out from its parking place. To think that he – the boring therapist that no one wanted to befriend – was actually out on a date.

At least _he _considered it to be a date.

And with such a handsome man. He glanced over at Kyuubi before parking the car. Sasuke's smirk grew, and he wondered what people would think if he got together with someone like Kyuubi. His smirk disappeared when he realised that Kyuubi's ice blue eyes were staring right at him.

"You seriously have some issues. That look scared the hell out of me." Kyuubi shook his head, muttering to himself about rapists. Sasuke got out of the car, Kyuubi following. With a simple push on a button, his car was locked.

"What do you say about that place over there?" Sasuke asked, not really caring what his date wanted. When Kyuubi nodded, looking like he couldn't care less either, they moved over the street.

The dark green curtains had been pulled together to keep the light out, and when they stepped inside; Sasuke wondered if it was like this it was to be blind. It was pitch dark in the beginning, before his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

It was a pretty place, Sasuke noted, proud over himself that he had picked such a nice restaurant. The furniture and floor was in wine red wood, making everything seem heavy. There was a bar – a high counter in the same type of wine red wood – with crimson barstools.

There were a few men in costumes in the bar, talking to each other as they watched a tennis game with beers in their hands. A few couples were sitting here and there by the tables, looking happy in the mildly romantic, rich restaurant.

Sasuke looked up; putting his hand in the small of Kyuubi's back, following the man in black and white that led them to a table. When they were seated, Sasuke once again found himself staring at Kyuubi. The blonde seemed even more alive in this calm place, his eyes glittering and his skin shimmering.

"Oi," Kyuubi whispered, leaning forward. Sasuke leaned forward slightly, his eyes crossing as they got very close. He stopped staring at Kyuubi's nose and looked up in those excited eyes. Kyuubi leaned forward even more, his lips brushing over Sasuke's nose. "How about you and I go and have some fun in the bathroom instead?"

Sasuke leaned back, gripping the menu tighter. He hadn't had a relationship in a while, and even though Kyuubi was very hot, he was sure that he would just toss Sasuke away when they were done. He didn't want that to happen. So, putting on a smirk, he shook his head slowly.

Kyuubi's smile disappeared, being replaced by something else. Perhaps a milder version of a scowl, Sasuke didn't know. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think that _now_ is the time, Kyuubi," Sasuke said in a husky voice. He threw Kyuubi a glance to show that he was still very interested. Kyuubi leaned back, obviously disappointed. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to jump the blonde – but he wanted this to last a little while longer. He didn't want to be alone.

UAUAUA

Sai leaned back, staring at the picture before him. Narrowing his eyes didn't help, for the picture looked exactly the same. It was a failure. It was impossible. He had tried to paint this picture before, but it died before he even got the chance to put away his pencil.

The eyes that stared back at him were dead. The posture was wrong – too strained. The hair was too calm – pretty, but too styled. It was not the man that he had tried to paint. It was not Uzumaki Naruto, nor was it Namikaze Naruto. Kyuubi was impossible to paint, so it wasn't he either.

To say that Naruto had multiple personalities wouldn't be_ too_ far from the truth.

Uzumaki Naruto was a man that few had the pleasure to meet. He was kind, passionate and loved to please others. It was a part of Naruto that had been put away a long time ago, before Sai and Naruto met their new 'friends'.

Namikaze Naruto was the work-name that Naruto had taken from his father. He used it to introduce himself while _working_. Naruto wasn't a prostitute, but Sai was often disturbed by the ways Namikaze Naruto used to manipulate others.

And Kyuubi... It had been a name. A mere nickname, in the beginning. Now, it was a way to get what Naruto wanted. He used it to introduce himself to people he didn't trust, to people he wanted to know.

Kyuubi was a coward.

When Naruto used that name, you knew that he had been in panic. He hadn't known what to introduce himself as – because while he didn't want to show his true self, he didn't want to use his work-name either.

Even though Kyuubi was a coward, Sai mused as he leaned forward to smear some paint over the already used canvas, he was full of emotions. Namikaze Naruto didn't host any emotions – he was a ruthless man that used everything to manipulate others.

He stood up, walking through his living room to the kitchen. He hadn't heard from Naruto in three days, which was irking him. He hated when Naruto didn't call him, or didn't answer his cellphone. He was Naruto's best friend – at least Naruto was his best friend – and wanted to know if he was okay.

After having washed his hands, he walked back to the living room and slumped down in one of the sofas. He grabbed the book on the coffee table, opening it and started to read. These 'How to' books really helped him.

UAUAUA

"Do you mind?" Naruto held up the cigarette between his index and middle finger. Sasuke frowned, but shook his head. With a small smile, Naruto dug out his lighter and put the cancer stick between his lips.

"When did you start smoking?" Sasuke asked once Naruto had put away the lighter again, blowing out disgusting smoke through his parted lips. Naruto looked back at him, putting away the used plate so that he could prop his elbows on the table.

"I do actually remember first time I smoked," Naruto said with a smile. "I was eleven, and I had stolen one of my mother." It wasn't unusual for Naruto to slip out this kind of information – he liked talking, and to talk, you had to have something to say. He just kept unusually much to himself, compared to other people.

"Eleven?" Sasuke repeated to himself. His voice told Naruto nothing. "You're not afraid of lung cancer at all, Kyuubi?"

Naruto scrunched his nose, his eyes narrowing. "Don't say such things." Naruto put on a smile, putting the cigarette between his lips once more, speaking around it, "it's depressing, Sasuke."

"Very well. I won't talk about lung cancer again, if you tell me about your family."

Naruto frowned. He had no intention of talking about his family with this man. He wanted Sasuke to fuck him hard and good, but he wasn't interested in anything else. "Let's not talk about _boring _things."

"And what is fun to talk about, Kyuubi?" The smirk on Sasuke's face made Naruto want to lick those lips.

"Sex. Sex is always fun, isn't it, Sasuke? How do you like your sex? I believe I never got my answer, even though I gave you so many suggestions during our chat on the phone?" Kyuubi leaned forward, tilting his head to the side as he put the cigarette between his lips again.

"You'll have to find out in another way. I'm not one for sex talks," Sasuke muttered, trying not to inhale any of the smoke that Kyuubi blew out.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that you dislike dirty talk, Sasuke? Wouldn't you like it if I whispered dirty things in your ear right now? Or when we are together in bed? Wouldn't you like me to tell how good your fingers feel inside of me? How good your sperm taste on my tongue?"

Sasuke's lips had parted some time during Kyuubi's monologue, and the blonde took the opportunity. He didn't bother to exhale the smoke as he leaned forward and he pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke, even though taken by surprise, gladly kissed back. The taste was horrible, the smoke making his mouth feel so dry. Yet, the kiss was great. Kyuubi's tongue did _things_ to him that made him go crazy. He wanted to pull Kyuubi up on the table and fuck the blonde until he _bled_.

UAUAUA

_Tenth meeting with Sabaku no Gaara, the Suna Estate._

_It feels as if we have entered a routine. A circle has been formed, and I need to break out of it. Gaara only shows interest when I mention this Uzumaki Naruto. Though, it is hardly visible. The way he leans forward is easy to miss, or the way he slowly looks up to meet my eyes. _

_He doesn't ask questions, nor does he pry on things. He shows no enthusiasm. The only time his facial expression change is when it is mentioned that we have yet to find Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Unfortunately, we have yet to find Gaara's ex-husband. I have called Temari and Kankuro twice since our meeting, but they refuse to give me any hints at all. It would be great to find this Uzumaki. He would be able to inform me of Gaara's way of thinking; what makes him tick; what made him kill those people. _

UAUAUA

The air outside was warm. Too warm. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to take off his jacket as he sat on the stairs, waiting. The stone step he was sitting on was familiar. He sat there pretty often, waiting for his _victims_ to come out of the big building behind him.

His bike was parked by the road, as usual, but Naruto couldn't take his eye from it. He was busy, thinking, not really seeing the motorcycle. He was thinking about Sasuke. Sasuke, the therapist. Sasuke, the older man that disliked talking about sex. Sasuke, the arrogant-looking bastard. Sasuke, the spoilt man that made Naruto's knees give out when he stood too close.

Naruto smiled a little at that, looking down in his lap to hide the blush on his scarred cheeks. It had been really embarrassing when Sasuke pressed him up against the car when they were saying goodbye. Sasuke's hard body against his, his breath hot against Naruto's face, his lips brushing against Naruto's.

It wasn't that weird that Naruto had clung onto the taller man for some support – he had been really turned on by their closeness. Naruto was sure that if it had been Sai, or any other man, his reaction would have been the same. Completely sure.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Review to show your interest? Some critism would be nice as well, but I'll settle with anything, really ;)


End file.
